Randy Cunningham: 10th Grade ninja
by Shadow Rider-F17
Summary: A remake of "Randy Cunningham:11th grade ninja" based on the events of "Ball's well That Friend's well" after Randy defeated the sorcerer,things around him began to change and the lack of enemies made him think that his time as the ninja ended as soon as it began.But now,a new powerful foe has risen,and he must pull himself together in order to face his greatest challenges yet. K
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **For those of you who followed my other story "Randy Cunningham: 11** **th** **grade ninja", you already know that this is just another version of it, only on this version the characters have different backgrounds, some characters that have died are still alive (and will keep on living), there's no swears and Randy's in 10** **th** **grade. Oh, right, this also happens after the events of "Ball's Well That Friends Well", so as of now, this can be considered 'half canon'.**

 **Without any further stalling, here's the first chapter of my new fic, hope you like it! Even if you didn't you can write on the comments section why you didn't, I would love to hear your personal opinions and thoughts about it (plus it'll help me with my writing).**

 **Chapter one: The end? The beginning?**

It was a quiet night; the big moon enlightened the cities of Norisville. All the windows in the city were either closed or pitch black, even the rats and the strays were asleep on the garbage cans in the back of the gamehole. Not a single vehicle to be heard.

In all that peace and quiet, a lone shadow could be seen on the rooftops, jumping, backfliping and swinging his way through the skyscrapers, he moved with clear disturbance in his heart. As it moved towards and into a giant, green, pyramid-shaped building, it scanned the rooms and the hallways; some were filled with house products, some with food products, some had clothing items and some were manufacturing harmless builder robots technology. As the figure breached through a broken door, it discovered a dusty pile of what used to be prototypes and models of killing machines with the sole purpose of destroying a single person: himself.

"I thought you will be here" a sudden voice said behind him. The person turned around as the lights went on, revealing the figure of what seemed to be a ninja in a red and black suit, as well as a dark haired, middle-aged man with a lavender and purple lab coat, as well as purple glasses and a peculiar hairstyle.

"Viceroy..." said the ninja with the voice of a teenage boy. Viceroy could tell from the tone of his voice how he felt and empathize with it "Sad, huh?" he said, and the ninja nodded "I know… Come, let's have a cup of coffee" said Viceroy while gesturing to the ninja to follow him. On a balcony at the same room, the ninja and Viceroy were drinking coffee casually like two old friends who haven't seen each other in an eternity. The ninja was drinking with his mask folded a little bit over his mouth and without saying anything, so Viceroy to talk "Weird how things turned out, huh? I never thought it will happen, I mean, I did consider such option, but I never thought it'll go THAT WAY" the ninja seemed to loosen up as he spoke: "Yeah, even now I'm surprised that happened…To think I'm just starting my second year as the ninja of Norisville and I already beat the one and only sorcerer. How long has it been?" asked Randy, to him, it seemed like an eternity has passed since the day he fought in the final battle against the sorcerer. "Five months" said Viceroy while staring at his reflection in the black liquid "Five months, 27 days and 17 hours, to be precise"

"Wow, nearly half a year…" said Randy, taking another zip from the coffee "Yup, half a year and McFist still cries over the loss of his power he yearned so much…" replied Viceroy with a facepalm "Speaking of which, what DID happen to you guys after I defeated the sorcerer? Wasn't your entire life goal to destroy me in order to fulfill your deal with him?"

"No…" said Viceroy while taking a long sip "MY goal was to show my skills as a scientist; I wanted the world to see that my ingenious inventions were the ones that were capable of destroying the legendary 800 year old warrior that saved this world a thousand times, McFist however, is a different story; after he lost his life goal, he was destroyed. He decided to stop manufacturing WND's and decided to cut any ties he had with you, you brought so much pain and stress to his life that decided that now that his deal is off, he doesn't want to have anything to do with you".

"I see…" Said Randy, his eyes suddenly widening in realization "Then, what about you?" Viceroy put a weak smile "You can already guess that part- since McFist industries isn't manufacturing weaponry, they don't need a weapons expert like me anymore, so he fired me and decided to hire regular scientist instead. As you can see, I came here to grab my stuff and say goodbye to this place…" both men looked around the laboratory that was infested with memories of their fights "B-but where are you going?" asked the ninja "Japan, a group of scientists there picked a huge interest in my time portal, so they're willing to pay good money for my research" Viceroy's phone suddenly rang "Oops, gotta go, my flight will be here in two hours" both men then stood up and Viceroy put his hand forward "It was fun talking to you one last time, my old nemesis" said Viceroy "Yeah, here as well. Good luck with life" said the ninja "You know…?" said Viceroy as he turned around "In another circumstances, I'm sure we could've become friends" he said as he walked out and turned the lights off. The ninja then came out of the building and made it to his home. After he entered his room he removed his mask, revealing the face of a depressed Randy Cunningham- whatever it was he was looking for in Mcfist industries to try and lighten his heart, it seems like the weight only doubled.

* * *

The next day, Randy began to walk the road carrying a backpack alongside a redhead kid that goes by the name of Howard, which to Randy's surprise was more buff and tall than he remembered. Going to the gym was a wise decision by his girlfriend **(Yup, a LOT can happen in half a year)**. "Man, 10th grade…I can't believe I'm still alive to go to one of the most important years in high school, I don't know if I should be more happy or bummed…" said Howard "Yeah, 10th grade, yay…" said Randy with an incredibly depressed voice "Oh, don't tell me you're still bummed out about defeating the sorcerer…"

"Of course I am!" answered Randy waving his arms in anger "without the sorcerer, no students are being stanked, McFist isn't sending robots to destroy me and since Norisville never had any crime issues to begin with… What's the purpose of the ninja…?" he said the last part in a low voice. Howard couldn't help but feel bad about him "Well, who said there should be a purpose to begin with?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me" said Howard "You said the ninja should have any purpose to exist to begin with? He'll always be there to protect the people from any kind of danger, and when he isn't, he'll probably be playing the new VRMMO Grave Puncher VII with his bro next Saturday!" he said shaking his fists in excitement "Are you for real!?" asked Cunningham "Yup, it helps that your dad is the vice president of the games division in McFist industries" said Howard with his nose lift sky high with pride "You always know how to cheer me up. Thanks, bro…"

"Ah, don't sweat it, besides; who knows? Maybe there will be some sort of new dangerous foe for the ninja to battle…" **(Boy, was he right…).**

As they went inside the hallways, Randy and Howard were looking around with nostalgic looks at their school, remembering all the times it was destroyed- as well as all The time they destroyed it themselves- and how they both saved the day a couple of times without anyone knowing "I wonder how much everyone has changed…" said Howard "What are you talking about? There's no way anyone besides you could change in just three months" said Randy, immediately rejecting the possibility "I mean, tale for example-" began Randy, until he suddenly bumped into someone and then immediately found himself shoved into a locker, his back sinking into the metal "Ouch! What the juice, baaaa…" Randy was about to mention Bash Johnson, the regular bully of the school, but instead was shocked to see in front of him the face of a girl he thought to be one of the nicest in school.

"Theresa!?" he said dumbfounded. Indeed it was Theresa Fowler who stood in front of him, but she looked rather different than usual; the color of her hair was black with three green streaks instead of violet with three lavender streaks, she wore sunglases, she no longer wore the twirling team outfit, instead she wore a leather jacket with fingerless gloves and a black short skirt with punk boots, not to mention the fact that she just smashed Randy into a locker "You've got some serious guts to run into me and then look at me like an idiot" she said, pissed off "What? No! I was just… Surprised by your new looks, that's all. So…how's your day going..?" asked Randy, trying not to get beat up while struggling to perceive the unnatural image in front of him "Oh, it was fine, until You shoob decided to run into me and made me drop my phone!" she said, tightening her grip on his shirt with one hand while pointing at her broken phone on the floor with the other. Randy never thought he could be so scared of Theresa. "I'm so sorry. I know! I'll buy you a new one as an apology, okay?" he said. Theresa smiled gently at him, which made him smile back, but then she changed her expression into a frown and put him inside the locker next to her "Wow. If I hadn't been dating already, I would've definitely asked her out" said Howard leaning against the locker next to the one were Randy was "Would you please shut up and help me out, already?" said Randy, all cramped in the locker. Howard shrugged and then tried to pull his friend off.

After the bell rang, both friends went to science class and sat together at the end of the classroom "Well, that was an uncomfortable surprise" said Randy, massaging his shoulders filled with pain "Yeah, huh? Who would've thought Fowler would beat YOU up, of all people?" said Howard holding back his laughter "What do you mean?" asked Randy "never mind (he's so naive…)" replied Howard with a negative nod, which annoyed Randy. During lunchtime, Randy watched as a tidy Stevens brought flowers to Flute Girl, but got rejected coldly "I think I may have landed in a parallel dimension or something, everything is just so weird" he said by how things took a complete 180 degree turn around him "Dude, relax. People change with time" said Howard while drinking of a sports bottle "Are you even listening to yourself!? Since when did you get that smart?" asked Randy, slightly ticking Howard off "I'm not THAT different, you know" he said calming himself down "Dude, you have a six pack and a hot date, HOW IN ANY WAY DOES IT SOUND LIKE YOU?" asked Randy desperate while attracting the attention of the others "*sigh* I'll just be at the Nomicon…" he eventually said while going to the bathroom.

After closing the stall door behind him, Randy sat on the toilet and opened the Nomicon, his consciousness slowly sliding into between the pages of the magical book. Landing inside a Japanese castle, Randy met the figure of the first ninja in the history of Norisville, who pointed at a pillow in front of him, signing him to sit down. "What's the problem?" he asked with a soft voice as Randy took a seat "I don't know… After defeating the sorcerer and evil Julian, things seem to have changed so drastically; McFist is no longer trying to destroy me, Viceroy's moving to Japan, and I can't even recognize my best friend and classmates anymore. Not only that, now that the greatest evil in Norisville is gone… Is the ninja truly needed anymore?" Prime ninja suddenly stood up and went to a balcony. As he stared at the vast fields spreading in front of him to no end, Randy followed him to where he was standing "Randy?" asked Prime ninja with his hands crossed behind his back "Yes…?" asked Randy nervous- it was the first time he called him by his name "Do you remember one of your first lessons? It was 'When the ninja is no longer needed, the ninja shall lay down the sword".

"Yeah, I remember it… So I guess I have to return this to you" he said while taking the ninja mask out of his hoodie and handing it to him, but Prime ninja turned around, placed his hand on Randy's, and shoved the mask in his direction "But… Why?" asked Randy, incapable of understanding the situation "Because your fight has only begun" as he said that, the fields behind him began to burn, and a large figure rose from the ground, a storm cloud swirling above him as he casted a shadow on Randy and Prime ninja "What the juice is that!?" asked Randy "It's the end. 800 years ago, an old farmer found a Powerball and being corrupted by its dark energy, he became the being later known as the sorcerer, but who do you think made those powerballs?" the image in front of Randy changed into the image of earth from space, the cloaked figure held the earth in his hands with a wicked smile "5000 years ago, a dark god ruled the planet, casting it and everyone in it into complete oblivion, until a group of legendary heroes defeated him by opening a rift in the void and pushing him into it" a group of weird people fought the creature until someone that resembled a mage opened a hole in space and they all shoved the figure into the hole "being a complete void, the place where the dark god ended in sucked all his dark energy, slowly turning the rift into a dark and twisted dimension, later known as the land of shadows."

"During those 5000 years, the land of shadows has been through dramatic changes; empires rose and withered away, many creatures born from the darkness flooded into our world and many different kinds of people tried to harness the power of the dark god, all ending in miserable ways, and as for the dark god, since he was drained of his energy, he remained in slumber. But now, with all the rifts in the mater of space and time, the passages from the land of shadows and back as well as all the darkness that began to flood to our world, small pieces of the consciousness of the dark god have begun to flow into our world and into people's minds in the form of what you call 'stank' and 'powerball'. They're now trying to spread more darkness in the world as we speak, with the ultimate goal of bringing the dark god back to our world" the whole universe began to crumble "you are the only hope this world has of salvation, your battle against the forces of evil has just begun" and with that, reality shattered and Randy fell down and got back into his body, filled with sweat and fear, but also slight excitement.

* * *

"Are you serious!?" asked Howard after hearing Randy's tale at his house "Dead serious, turns out my job as the ninja isn't over yet. Now the world is in greater danger than ever" he said while looking at the ninja mask he was holding "Forget the world, if this so called 'dark god' destroys the earth, my plans for catching up with 'one coin' will be ruined!" Randy didn't said a thing at the beginning, and then burst in laughter "What the juice are you laughing at?" asked Howard "Ha…I'm sorry, but I guess I was worried for nothing, you're still good old Howard after all" he said while patting Howard's shoulder and then getting punched on his.

And both bros spent the rest of the evening playing video games and eating snacks.

Meanwhile, at the school's lab:

A bunch of chemicals were arranged on the desks and tables, with boards filled with formulas and equations. A single shadow was seen doing some exercises wearing a sports headband. As it finished doing exercises, the shadow then removed the headband and went towards a bottle of black liquid. As the shadow squeezed the headband, green juice came out of it and dropped into the bottle of black liquid, turning it into a shining yellow color "Finally" it spoke with a weird, echoing voice. The shadow then put an actuator on top of the bottle, revealing it to be a spray bottle, as the shadow pressed the spray bottle, what seemed really similar to yellow stank came out "With this, I'll be able to do some serious mess" and with that, it burst into laughter.

 **So what did you guys think of the first chapter of "Randy Cunnigham: 10** **th** **grade ninja?" you can say whatever you want in the comments below, as long as it counts as your true opinions and thought. Be honest!**

 **Until next time, cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How are you guys doing?**

 **It seemed like my story had a good start- 2 positive reviews right off the bat!**

 **Or-lan-do626: I know, he already has one, but let's refer to him as "Dark god" right now. Since it was droplets of his power that made the Powerballs, you can guess by now that his power is worthy of being called "god-like".**

 **GotNoName123: not only Theresa, I also changed other people like Howard, Flute Girl and Stevens, and I will change more people's personalities, but I won't change Randy, since his personality is what makes him the main character, as well as the ninja of norisville. Sorry.**

 **Delphigirl689: I'll try to update faster, but since I'm in 11** **th** **grade right now, I'm gonna have trouble managing my time between studying, doing homework, going to the gym and sleeping.**

 **Chapter two: here we go again**

Randy and Howard were taking a test at school, and as you may have guessed, they were too busy playing vids yesterday that they forgot to study "This is so wonk, Cunningham, if we fail this, I'm blaming you" whispered Howard while pointing his pencil at Randy "Me!? It was your idea of playing videogames all night!" said Randy out loud "Cunningham! Weinerman! Step outside!" said Ms. Driscoll pointing at the exit. Both boys growled and went out.

"Oh, great! The first test of the year and I already got an F!" said Howard while sitting outside next to Randy during lunchtime "Could you please be quiet already?" said Randy "Me, be quiet!? If it wasn't for your yelling, our tests wouldn't have been disqualified!" said Howard taking an angry sip from his bottle "Why are you being so serious about these tests anyway? The Howard I know doesn't worry about that stuff" said Randy eating his spaghetti. Howard sighed and said: "Look, my dad said that he'll buy me a new McBurgini, okay?"

"A new Mc-mhmhm!?" tried to say Randy, but got stopped by Howard who shut his mouth with a 'Shh!' gesture and eventually let out "…How did you get your dad to buy you a new sports car!?" whispered Randy "He said that I seemed more mature to him, so he'll use part of his savings to buy me one, but he added two conditions: the first and obvious one was that I pass the driving test and get a license, and the second one was that I get B+ and above in all my subjects"

"-And because of me you failed the first test of the year… I'm sorry, dude" said Randy "It's okay, but now I've got to be serious about the tests, so I'll appreciate it if you'll let me study quietly for the next ones" said Howard while putting his fist in Randy's direction, to which Randy responded in a brofist and said: "You got it bro". Their reconciliation was stopped with a bang as the front of the school "What was that!?" asked Howard. Both Randy and Howard followed the noise to the school main hall and found a giant blue monster wreaking havoc "I thought you said no one'll get stanked anymore!" said Howard hiding behind a pile of rubble "I did! The sorcerer is gone, so why is there a monster attacking the school!?" He then took out his ninja mask and in a cloud of red dust appeared in front of the monster. It was around 9 feet tall, with a blue/azure skin color, it had incredibly large and marked muscles, his face was covered with a knight's bars vector. On his forearms were weird, mechanical gauntlets and accordions were pumping in and out of his back, with another pair being still on both his elbows. A single green barrette standing on top of his brown hair "DAVE!?" the monster immediately reacted to his name, as if hearing some commands, Dave looked around, nodded and then hit the ninja, sending him flying through some walls. If it wasn't for his ninja suit, Randy would've been a dead ninja by now.

"Is it just me, or is his monster form way stronger than it used to be?" he asked Howard as he helped him up "I don't know, I barely care about that stuff" suddenly, another bang was heard, followed by a series of another loud bangs, as Randy and Howard hid and watched Dave, they realized something shocking: Dave was actually trying to destroy the carp's sign. Every time Dave lowered his fist in order to punch the floor, the accordion pump on his elbow pumped all the way into his forearm, releasing supersonic blasts that turned into powerful strikes that slowly but surely cracked the earth and turned it into gravel "I have to stop him!" said Randy "But isn't this too weird to you? The sorcerer is gone, meaning Dave didn't get stanked by him, not to mention the fact that he's no longer down there, so there's no reason for him to that"

"Are you forgetting that the sorcerer's orbs are down there? If Dave gets to them, it's the end of the world!" said Randy while rushing back into the battlefield.

"Okay Dave, this time you're going down!" said the ninja in front of Dave who once again stopped his actions to listen to whatever voice was commanding him around and attacked him 'Ok, think Randy: there's no way he's being stanked by the sorcerer, and since he's obviously following someone's orders, it's probably not some defected McFist product, not to mention the sorceress is in the land of shadows and evil Julian is one with Julian once again, so who-' Randy's train of thoughts was cut as Dave launched an supersonic punch to the ground, causing a shock wave that sent him towards the roof. Randy used his scarf to hang from a metal bar that was sticking from a crack in the roof and stood in that spot while swinging and avoiding boulders sent in his direction from Dave "Ok, no time for brainstorming, I gotta focus on beating him for now. Ninja cold balls!" yelled Randy as he threw a pair of blue orbs that broke and encased Dave in ice milliseconds after hitting his skin. The ninja then used the roof as a foothold and launched himself at high speed towards the ground "Ninja flaming spinning kick!" yelled Randy as he entered ninja rage mode and began to spin so fast he resembled a fire wheel until he reached Dave and used the momentum to create an insanely powerful kick that made the entire school tremble and crack, as well as releasing a dust cloud that covered the hall.

After the ninja emerged from the dust cloud, he was greeted with the overwhelmed look on Howard's face "That. Was. AWESOME!" he said "When did you learned that!?"

"Would you believe I learned it on the spot?"

"I certainly wouldn't"

Randy frowned and then the earth suddenly trembled. As the dust cleared, it revealed the roaring figure of Dave who stood up and looked around with bloody eyes "Wow, you seriously pissed him off" said Howard as he and Randy his behind another rock "How am I supposed to beat that stanked freak!?" whispered Randy "How can you be so sure he's stanked?" said Howard while ducking to avoid a boulder that flew in his direction "Can't you see the stank breath coming from his iron mask?" asked Randy. As Howard carefully raised his head and looked at Dave, he indeed spotted the fumes coming from the spaces in his face plate "Ok, so he's stanked, doesn't that mean you have to slice the thing he holds most dear to return him back to normal?" he asked, confused "Yeah, but which of them!? And even assuming I had to slice just one of them, how do you suppose I should approach that monster without getting killed?" he said with frustration "Aren't you supposed to be A HONKING NINJA!? Stealth and speed are your deal!"

"Even then I'm not… Wait a second, my super senses!" said Randy as he hopped above the rock "Ninja super senses!" yelled Randy as he began to run in Dave's direction. In an instant, everything began to move as if it was in slow-motion, hearing, feeling and seeing the moves of the enemy as if he already made them made things as if the entire world was under water. With incredible perception Randy could see where the attacks will come from and in what form, even he himself seemed to move at a speed not normal for any living being whatsoever. Randy stepped over the boulders Dave threw at him in the air and jumped at him, slashing one, two, three accordions on his back and then jumped back in the air to avoid his fist. Enraged, Dave hit his fists against each other and released a powerful supersonic wave that sent the ninja through the roof and crashing to the ground, leaving a small crater, only this time, he stood right back up, much to Howard's and Dave's surprise. He didn't even feel the pain, although he also didn't notice the blood coming from his eyes.

Dave released a supersonic scream, but using his feet spikes, the ninja held his ground and then charged again at the beast, avoiding his hits and destroying the remaining accordions on his back and then moving towards the last two on his elbows, double kicking his hands from grabbing him and quick-slashing the last ones.

But he was still stanked.

The ninja got head-butted and sent in Howard's direction "I don't understand, I destroyed the thing he held most dear, so why isn't he back to normal!?" asked Randy "Wait! I remembered something…! Dave has an earring his girlfriend Shelly gave to him, so maybe that's the thing he holds most dear now!" said Howard hitting his hand with his fist "Am I the only one without a girlfriend in school!?" asked Randy, seriously depressed "No, there's Doug. Although he has a boyfriend… To be completely honest I never thought he was the kind of guy that spins in that direction…" said Howard while crossing his arms "Oh, come on!" said Randy as he charged at full speed at Dave, and without the slightest remorse (and even pleasure) he slashed the earring of Dave's girlfriend. Releasing an ear-shredding shriek, Dave shrunk and reverted back to his old form.

"Are you okay Dave? What happened?" as Dave slowly grabbed a hold of the situation and the ninja's question, he said: "Uhhh… I don't know, one second my gift to Shelly got destroyed by Bash, the other second I hear a strange voice saying that I'll get the power to get revenge on him if I do a favor for it first, and the next moment I find myself speaking to you now in the middle of the school ruins and telling you all this" he said with his monotone voice "Is that so?" asked the ninja "Yes, and- my earring! What happened to it!?" said Dave in an unnatural emotionally frustrated tone as he looked at his earring that was now sliced into little pieces on the ground "Yeah, I might've gone a little too far there…sorry" said the ninja rubbing his neck while watching at his miserable friend "Well, it seems like I've done enough damage here, so SMOKE-" randy suddenly got hit with a pain sharper than anything he felt on his whole life. He collapsed to the ground, as the room began to spin around him and the worried voices of Howard and Dave sounded like distant echoes "damn it!" said a voice. As Randy looked behind Dave and Howard he spotted a blurry figure sneaking into the exit, and with that he fainted.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Randy was in the Nomicon. He was standing on a cliff next to a waterfall, as he heard steps behind him he turned around to greet first ninja, only to be greeted with a punch at the stomach "You idiot! Do you have any idea how dangerous it was?" he said furious "What are you talking about!?" Randy demanded to know "I'm talking about your ninja senses and how you recklessly leveled them up to 50%. And here I thought letting you learn the art of healing was a bad idea…" he replied covering his face with his hand "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about…" said Randy, completely confused "sigh… Let me explain: The senses of a person are naturally restrained by his body in order for the mind to not be overwhelmed with all the different things happening around him, did you get that?" Randy nodded, but he still didn't get his point "using the ancient ninja techniques it is possible for a normal person like you to achieve 'super senses', in other words, you can gain the sense of smell of a dog, or the incredible vision of a fly, but even then the gift I gave you was limited to just 20% of your potential senses-"

"Wait a second, you mean that was just 20% of my senses?" interrupted Randy "No, that was just 30%, but-" "So, I can get to…" started Randy, but stopped when he saw the serious look of the Prime Ninja "Sorry, please continue"

"As I was saying, you were limited to a maximum of 20%, but today you somehow unlocked 30%, and the same goes for your physical attribute; normally, a person only uses 30% of his physical abilities, which can be increased by doing physical exercise. The suit however, allows the user to use 50% of his physical strength, agility and speed, however even the suit limits your abilities to a certain level, for any more than that and you will push your body too hard; you'll break your bones, tear muscle tissues, shred nerves and even die. Randy, today you somehow managed by instinct to unlock 60% of your physical and mental abilities" said first ninja with a dead serious tone "Cool!" responded Randy "No! Not 'cool!', grave. Didn't you hear a thing I said? If you put a strain too heavy on your body, you might harm yourself beyond the regenerative abilities of the suit and even-"

"-Die. I know, but I had to do at least that much if I wanted to defeat Dave. By the way, I saw some mysterious person before I blacked out" first ninja, who was seriously angry, suddenly got interested in the topic "Mysterious person?" he asked "Yeah, my vision got blurry and then blacked out, but I managed to see someone leaving the scene. I think it might be the same person that somehow got Dave stanked and controlled him as well. That person ordered Dave to try to breach the Carp's seal- most likely to get a hold of the Powerballs-, but why? And how can someone besides the sorcerer and the sorceress manipulate stank?" first ninja thought deeply while scratching his chin "Hmmm… I don't know how this person was able to achieve powers similar to that of the sorcerer since I made sure to destroy any other Powerball in this planet besides the four lost across Norisville and hid under his magic, but I think this mysterious person you're talking about might be one of the first apostles of the dark god".

"An apostle?" asked Randy "Yes. A messenger of the gods, as considered by many religions. I assume that now that the dark god's consciousness has infiltrated this world, he now tries to convince people into doing his dirty job by making them spread chaos and darkness into the weak spots of this dimension (the biggest and most fragile one being Norisville itself) thus dealing serious damage to the borders between dimensions and eventually tearing them apart, allowing the dark god to slip into our dimension once again and bring forth death and destruction. The people he influences are apostles, people who possess darkness in their hearts and their minds are more vulnerable than the average person, thus allowing them to speak with him and hearing his ideas and seductive words. Be careful Randy, for the people who gain his favor gain great power as well. And don't forget: NEVER. USE. THAT POWER. AGAIN" He said, and with that Randy woke up in his sofa.

* * *

"Feeling better now?" asked Howard, who was next to him, watching TV "Yeah, I guess I strained my body too much there…" said Randy scrathcing his neck "You think?" **(Since he goes to the gym, he knows a thing or two about the body limits)** Randy seriously hated the fact that he was being scolded about health by none other than Howard Weinerman "Whatever. How did I get here anyway?" he asked, noticing he was in his pajamas "I somehow managed to convince Dave that I know someone who'll take care of you better than a hospital and then dragged your half-conscious butt to your house. Luckily for me, you healed completely on the way home and I told your mom some lie about you getting drunk- by the way, you're grounded for 3 months" he said while eating his weekly anticipated nachos "What!?" said Randy in shock and fell to his back. He had enough of this day.

Meanwhile, in the old gym underground the shadow was now wearing a cloak and speaking to a mirror in which darkness was swirling like a typhoon with green lightning "I'm sorry master, I failed you"

"Don't worry, my child, it wasn't a complete failure. You managed to get a hold of the power of that greedy sorcerer… What a waste of my gift that man was" said the darkness with a voice deeper than any other sound on earth "But forget those tiny drops of my power for now. I sense a weakened spot on earth, with a wicked source of power. An ancient temple built for me in this place so called by the humans 'Mexico'."

"Mexico, sir?"

"Yes, there's an artifact there that I want you to get a hold of. You must travel to the Chichen Itza temple in Mexico and retrieve from there the shadow serpent hive, for it'll be of much use in the future. Do you understand me?" asked the voice, sounding half demanding and half polite "Yes, I'll do what I can to bring the artifact here, my master" and with that the dark storm cleared from the mirror. "Mexico, huh?" said the cloaked shadow "I guess I'll need a different pawn for this task".

 **And there you have it, the second chapter of my story. Next time our heroes are going on a trip to the land of the Aztecans and will have some unexpected company, how will they deal with them? (This will probably take more than two chapters.) Until next time. Bye!**

 **P.S. For those of you who wonder why the hell I made Doug gay, it was because:**

 **A) Doug reminds me of a kid from the neighbor class who came out of the closet last year.**

 **B) I thought it would add to the "Randy has no girlfriend" joke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! I'm back with the third chapter of Randy Cunningham: 10th grade ninja.**

 **NinjaCookieEater: Thank you! Not so sure whether to put Doug in the plot since I only used him as a comic relief. I can't really say which one is it without spoiling many stuff, and the reason I use Mexico and the Maya is because as we've seen in "Ball's Well That Friend's Well", in the land of shadows there were many Aztec structures and Mayan pyramids, so I thought it would really fit the plot.**

 **Chapter three: Snakes and temples- part I**

Randy and Howard were doing an incubator as part of a group project in their classroom, when the one in front of them exploded "I just wanted to put my taco in the microwave" Bash uselessly tried to explain to Ms. And Mr. Driscoll "How did he even managed to stay at this school?" Randy asked himself "Seriously, some people just can't change…" said a familiar voice behind him "Julian!" said Howard to Julian, who was sitting next to Jacques –who was listening to Mozart- and fist-bumped with him (After being united with his evil half Julian was hospitalized for 2 months and played video games with Howard, it was during that time that they became friends. Also, he pretty much discovered Randy is the ninja after their little adventure together in the land of shadows and getting the other half of his brain back) "So… How's the whole 'getting split in half and stitched back up' going for ya?" asked Randy "Oh, pretty great, I mean I did went through some psychiatric treatment after being in the land of darkness and madness for weeks- which, by the way, didn't help at all- but besides that I'm great. By the way, there's something I wanna show you guys after school" he said whispering "Yeah… Listen, I didn't mean to abandon you there, to be fair I didn't even knew you were there to begin with" Randy tried to apologize "Well, you DID abandon him in the ice maze, so it was sort of inten-OUCH!" said Howard as he got punched in the head "Don't worry, Cunningham, I forgave you quite a while ago (Still gonna charge you on the cafeteria for a month thoug…) Besides, if it wasn't for you I would've still be trapped in that horrible place. Come on, put that fist on" said Julian and bro-fisted with Randy, who was relieved to know he was in good terms with Julian. Suddenly, the speakers went up.

"Hello s-students, P-principal Slimovitz he-here with an important announcement to all the 10th graders. Starting next Friday, you will all go on a field trip to Mexico fully paid by the school (On the paychecks I was saving for my car…) So t-tell your parents and pack your bags, because it will last for 5 whole days!" and the speaker was cut off.

All the students cheered up, even Jacques, who stood up and threw his headphones in the air, accidentally hitting Bash and ending up running away from the furious bully, both of them ignoring the calls from Ms. Driscoll "Wow, Mexico! My uncle Sledge used to do illegal business there!" said a hyped Howard "The land of guns!" said Julian, much to Randy and Howard's confusion "And the ultimate chili peppers, 'The Carolina Reaper'!" said Randy "Legends say that just by looking at it your brows will burn to crisp…" said Howard with a cinematic accent "We're going to Mexico!" said Julian and the three locked up in a triple high-five.

Meanwhile, Slimovitz turned around to the green blade that was pointed at him "It's done…" he said "please don't hurt me…!" the blade shrunk and retracted back into the sleeve of the cloaked apostle "Good, but I'll need you to forget what you've seen, so sorry in advance" said the apostle joining his palms in an apologizing manner "Forget? How-" Slimovitz began to say, but he got knocked out cold "Now, I'll need an expert on Mexico… And I think I got just the right person for the job" said the apostle as an evil smile creeped across his face.

* * *

Back in Howard's house, he and Randy were speaking of their trip tomorrow "Man, I thought the school was having problems with money, but damn! A trip to Mexico? Slims sure got some fat checks!" said Howard "Yeah, yeah well-" A red glowing Nomicon distracted Randy "Oops, gotta shloomp" he said and with that he opened the book and fell unconscious to the ground. Howard then dialed a number and put his ears on the phone "Hello babe, how you doin'?" he said "Listen, I'm going to Mexico tomorrow… Yeah, that's right, so listen: I'll bring money, so do you want me to bring you anything from there?"

Randy fell through the woods and to the ground "First ninja? You there bud?" asked Randy as he looked around and instead saw a doodle ninja fighting a monster, who turned to be the reflection of a bigger monster on a mirror. As the monster stepped on the doodle ninja, his body turned into letters who arranged themselves in the air into a phrase: Always know against which enemy to fight "So it's one of those classic ninja lessons I have to figure out myself, huh? Kinda missed those actually, feels really nostalgic. So… Is there any chance you tell me what that means and save us both all the pain?" asked Randy, to which the monster shook his head in disappointment and proceeded to step on him, returning him to the real world, next to Howard who was just saying bye to his girlfriend "So, what did the Nomicon tell you?" asked Howard "Always know against which enemy to fight… or something like that. What were you talking about with your girl?" asked Randy pointing at the phone "Get a life, will you?" retorted Howard, much to Randy's annoyance.

The next day, Randy and Howard were at Howard's doorstep, waiting for Howard's dad, Mort, to finish loading him up "Here's a compass, some flashlights, anti-bug spray, your medicine, some dental floss and some vaccines against diseases in case they lack some in the hospital I can't risk my Howie's life considering he's going to such a dangerous country" he said "Dad, please don't call me like that…" asked Howard desperately while Randy was trying his hardest not to laugh himself to death, obviously failing. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and tanned skin wearing a Flackville school uniform showed up "Howie!" said the girl before kissing Howard on the cheek "Lizzy! Man it's good to see you!" said Howard while Randy and Mort looked at each other and then at Howard with a 'really?' kind of look, who just shrugged and smiled like he was saying 'can't help it' "You must be Howard's dad, my name is Liza, good to meet you" she said while shaking his hand and then looking at the big bag he was packing to his son "Thank you so much for taking care of him, he might not show it often, but his heart is in the right place"

"I know, Howard, you picked a good girl" said Mort to his son "Yup, she's the best, alright" replied Howard. "Oh, for cheese's sake, someone PLEASE take me out of my misery!" said Randy, accidentally speaking his mind out loud "(is this the lonely friend you were talking about?)" whispered Liza in Howard's ear "(Painful to watch, huh?)" he replied, much to Randy's charging, who could hear everything thanks to his ninja super hearing. He Facepalmed so hard his forehead was left with a red, glowing mark all the way to the airport and into the plane.

* * *

During the flight, a storm raged; lightnings and thunders were all around the plane. As Randy looked outside of the window, a lightning in front of him flashed images in his mind: A vase designed as if it was made of snakes, a forest going up in flames, and a giant mouth about to swallow him. Randy snapped out of his vision in a scream, luckily for him the rest of the people were either asleep with headphones and eye masks or watching movies on the seats in front of him. Well, all except for three. Randy went to the bathroom to wash his face. After he came out of the door he saw Julian munching out on a sandwich in the seat next to Howard's "That was one hell of a scream there (ninja…)" said Julian to him "Yeah, I think I had a vision…" said Randy trying to recall what he saw "What kind of vision?" Julian asked "I think I saw a jungle, something like a big mouth and a jar made of snakes…" said Randy while massaging his head "Oh, you mean the 'bo'oy kan k'u''" said Julian with a surprising calm "The what now?" asked Randy, confused as to how Julian seemed to know what he was talking about "It's a legendary artifact that goes back to the golden age of the Maya, I found this article that picked my interest after I searched for traditional Mesoamerican tribes' weapons" he replied while opening his laptop and searching for the name, eventually clicking on a post covered with glyphs, ancient drawings, and at the bottom, a replica of the jar from Randy's vision carved from a plaster texture "Whoa, that's it!" said Randy while pointing at the screen. Julian nodded and began to read below the picture:

"According to this legend, it was crafted by a powerful Mayan shaman, guided by the voice of Ah Puch, the god of death. Legend says it contains a thousand demonic shadow snakes that can chew through the dimension itself and open a gate to the void, thus bringing forth the end of the world… Woah, we better take care of this before the world ends" said Julian with excitement "Eh… 'We' better take care of this?" asked Randy, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms "Come on, Randy, let's be honest here: your Spanish sucks, you barely mange to navigate in cardboard cereal boxes' labyrinths, and you're very confusing and embarrassing" Randy raised a finger to retort, but gave up "ugh… fine, but you'll need a weapon if you wanna go on this quest with me"

"Already got one" said Julian while taking out a gun with the Norisu nine's 9 symbol on it "Where did you get that!? And how did you sneak that in?" asked Randy "I did some jobs for Mr Smith in vacation and he gave me this unique gun" he said while examining the barrel "All he gives me is swords and insults (in that order)…" said Randy.

* * *

Debbie couldn't sleep during the flight, the sushi she ate during a bet turned out to be a really bad idea. While she was washing her hands she heard a strange noise behind her. She turned around quickly, but saw no one "Whoever it is, you better stop this, you major league shoob, or I'll beat you senseless" said Debbie while swinging her fist. When no response came out, she shrugged and went back to wash her hands. When she finished and looked up to the mirror, she spotted a cloaked figure, she gasped and turned around, but got her mouth shut "Don't worry, I won't hurt you… But I'll need something from you" said the cloaked figure in an echoing voice while spraying some green liquid on the frightened Debbie Kang. She fell down as she grew claws, fangs and her hair turned black and spiky. Spikes grew all over her arms and legs, and her legs became twisted backwards and like a bird's "Well? How do you feel?" asked the cloaked figure. As Debbie suddenly returned to normal, she said "I feel great" as she began to laugh manically.

 **Well, what do you think about this episode? Hope you liked it. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**

 **Thank you guys for all your support, I have a really good feeling about this one (last time I had this feeling was with "Finn the blood king", the rest of my fics were pretty much garbage…) but regardless I think I'll definitely see this one through.**

 **StephenAlexis: I'm sorry, I really like Theresa as well, but I needed some powerful change to make it clear that things were changing dramatically around Randy. I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise any big changes, since it'll hurt the continuation of the things I was planning for-And yes, she'll play a major role in a few more chapters.**

 **NinjaCookieEater: I don't know about your school, but in mine B-dayers usually bring cakes to the class (luckily for me, my b-day is in August…). Morgan was Howard's girlfriend in the original fic, but I had trouble rebuilding her personality in a way that would seem a legitimate growth from the seed called 'Morgan', so I decided to use an OC in this one since they are the easiest to mold, like a piece of clay (corrupted characters, on the other hand, are easier to work with). I said the same thing about my best friend, who only stayed home and played video games all day long, now he works out like crazy, has good grades and all the girls fall for him (I on the other hand, am more like Randy…). Slimovitz is definitely rich- or at least, illegally takes money from the school- fixing a car at THAT kind of state would cost at least 300 bucks, and he fixed it in like, 80 episodes or so (not even kidding, that's about the amount of episodes), so it's about 24,000 dollars. As for the green blade, I don't wanna reveal much, but… Let's just call it a side effect caused by none other than Randy himself (not that he knows it…yet).**

 **Well, that was definitely my longest response yet, so without any further delay, here's the chapter:**

 **Chapter four: Snakes and Temples- Part II**

After landing, Mr. Bannister, who was their supervisor, gave the class half an hour for shopping, eating and buying random souvenirs- after 15 minutes of nagging to him- by which Randy led Howard and Julian to the backside of an old gift shack "Okay, Howard, listen" said Randy to Howard "Me and Julian are going on a dangerous mission to retrieve and/or destroy a powerful object, now I know you might want to join, but-"

"Nah, I'm cool. You guys go ahead"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, normally I would LOVE going on life-threatening, death-trap-filled, zero-chances-to-come-out-unscratched adventures with you, but I have more important business in mind, like getting my girl some precious souvenir, the ancient and mysterious kind-she is obsessed with that stuff" said Howard "Oh, well that makes things way easier, but since I owe you quite a debt, I'll make a clone for you too" said Randy. "A clone? Like, ninja clone?" asked Howard, impressed "not exactly… I learned this one when trying to come up with new ninja combos. Watch this" said Randy as he out on his suit and then lifted sand from the ground using ninja earth attack, molded it into three figures similar to them and then used the ninja art of disguise to change their images into replicas of Howard, Julian and Randy "Now you can go around shopping as much as you want… *pant, pant* damn… this thing… takes so much energy…" said Randy while supporting himself on his knees "thank you so much bro!" said Howard while hugging Randy "…But… Are you sure they're going to be fine?" said Julian while looking at the clones with doubt "Don't worry, it'll be fine, what can go wrong?" said Randy while standing in front of the clones "now listen to me, when stepping out of this place and into our group, you're going to be like us, walk like us and breath like us, you hear me!?" he said with a general like tone, to which the clones saluted and then went running with dumb, drooling faces "I have a horrible feeling about this" said Julian, feeling a chill down his spine "That's excitement, now let's embark on our journey!" said Randy with excitement, not noticing that they're being watched from the bushes.

* * *

As they split and went all around the city asking people, Randy and Julian asked all sorts of people about the location of the artifact, yet none of the citizens knew what they were talking about, much less where it was. They seemed to be running out of places to ask, until they spotted a museum. As they went in, Randy put on his ninja costume and snuck into the archive, searching for documents in the 'mythology' section (which was really hard since, as Julian pointed out already, he barely knew any Spanish) until he saw the name 'Bo-oy, Kan Kae-yu' on one of the book spine covers. As he looked at the cover and saw the drawing of the jar in a picture of an ancient carving, he cheered victoriously and went outside of the museum to see Julian "Found it" he said as he handed over the book "Got any clues about where we might find it?" Julian began scrolling down the book until he ran into a map "Hmm, according to this map and the description below, all the legends regarding the location of this object always led to El Castillo, a temple built in the City Chichen Itza, but according to the archeologists who explored the pyramid-like structure it wasn't there, and even if it was, it was probably stolen by grave diggers" he finished with a sigh.

"Don't worry, as a guy who's been through many of this treasure hunts, I have a very good feeling that it's there, it's probably just hidden in a secret room or something of the sort" said Randy, without any sign of nervousness "Yeah, I guess you're right" Replied Julian while cheering up and then said: "Come on! To Chichen Itza!"

"Not so fast!" yelled the voice of a teenage boy as he jumped out of the Museum's rooftop. He was wearing a traditional poncho with ancient Mayan symbols on it, a cowboy hat from which his brown hair came out and a bandana that covered most of his face, leaving only his green eyes exposed. He was holding two daggers connected by to a chain coming out of his sleeves, a bow and a spear tied to his back and had a bunch of knives tied to his belt. "Wow, you look badass" said Julian with thumbs up "Who're you?" Asked Randy, to whom the stranger responded by throwing a knife at him, which got repelled and said: "I am a descendant of the Maya Elders that saved this world from ruin once. I was entrusted with the sacred mission of stopping the evil ones from the prophecy from taking the cursed object and destroying the world. Now… Be gone!" he said as he released the chain-daggers from his hands. As the chain began to extend from his sleeves, the daggers acted like snakes and charged at the direction of Randy and Julian. Randy pushed Julian, and as they both fell to the side and then hid behind a public bathroom, which was occupied by a man who released a girly scream as the daggers stabbed the walls "Look, I don't know who are you, and I'm incredibly confused about this whole thing, but we're not bad guys, we're actually here to help, so let's talk about this" by this point, the last frightened bystander fled the scene "Oh, please! Don't try to mess with me. The prophecy of the elders said that in this exact date two strangers from another place will come and steal the shadow snake jar and use it to destroy this entire universe, and here you are now, two Americans in search for it at this exact same date while stealing precious books from the archives".

"Wow, that profile actually suits us perfectly!" said Julian while taking his gun out "There's probably no good explanation that will make this guy listen to us, we better neutralize him and-"

"No! That'll only make things worse!" said Randy as he slowly stepped out into the line of fire "Are you crazy!? That guy is legitimately trying to KILL US!" said Julian "It'll be fine" said Randy with his hands up "listen, we're not here to fight you! We just want to have a conversation with you. We might not look like it (well, mostly Julian), but you can trust us" he said to the suspicious Mayan "Well, if that's the case, then take out your suit" he said, pointing at the ninja with his finger while the chain dagger from his sleeve was moving aggressively, like a snake feeling threatened "What? I can't-" said Randy while he suddenly had a weird feeling; everything around him was tuned in slow motion. He then spotted something like a needle flying towards the young Mayan "Watch out!" said Randy as he took the needle for the boy, who was shocked "ninja!" yelled Julian, before taking a needle to the neck, falling down paralyzed. A third needle flew in the young Mayan's direction, but he sliced it up with his dagger, unfortunately, something hit him in his head and while he was distracted, a fourth needle did the trick.

As Randy forcefully turned his head around, he saw the figure of the apostle together with a mega-stanked Debbie Kang **(I figured, since the special stank from the apostle turns everyone into modified versions of their monster forms, I should call it 'mega-stank')**

"Apostle…" he said "hello ninja" said the apostle "I thought you will be here with the class, and here you are, making a big ruckus in the city, attracting the one person I needed to find. Too bad I can't deal with you now. Debbie?" he said as Debbie grinned and bent near the paralyzed Mexican boy and the apostle did the same "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the fun way- where's the temple?" asked the apostle "Like hell I'll tell you" he said while trying to move his chain daggers, which seemed weakened "The fun way it is" said the apostle as he nodded to Debbie, which proceeded to grow a long claw from her right index finger and used it to stab the young Mayan in the shoulder, who screamed in pain, but then snorted "You think this little pain will make me spill it? You're wrong" he said while cold sweat dropped down his forehead "No, you're wrong" said Debbie "You see? My spikes and claws can create a large variety of drugs, toxins and venom. What I just injected you with was a very powerful 'truth serum'. Now, where's the object?" she asked. The young Mayan struggled with all his might, but even then he lost to the liquid flowing into his brain "The object is located in a second temple in the outskirts of Chichen Itza, which can only be revealed by reflecting the shadow snake mirage from the main temple straight into the platform of Venus" he said while breathing heavily from his struggle "Good. And as for you…" said the apostle as he approached and kneeled before Julian "You have something quite interesting there" said the apostle while taking out his hand, which turned into green and grew claws. He stroke Julian's chest and the hand went right through, taking out a glowing sphere of azure light and mist "Now if you excuse us, we'll be on our way" he said and with that, he and Debbie left.

* * *

After the effect wore of, The Ninja helped the young Mayan up "Are you ok?" he asked "Yeah, but I was wrong. The ones the prophecy was talking about clearly wasn't you, but those guys, and now because of my mistake the world is doomed…" he said with gloomy eyes "Don't worry bro, as I said, we're here to help. Together we can beat up that apostle guy and save the world" said Randy with his fist clenched, to which the Mayan responded with a nod and a confident look in his eyes while he stood up. "Augh…" Julian groaned in pain. Both the ninja and the Mayan rushed to his side and helped him up on his legs "How're you feeling there?" asked Randy "Like I've been ran on by a train… And then landed on by a cargo plane, but none of that matters now, do you think we can catch them?" asked Julian while pointing with his thumb at the direction Debbie and the apostle went in "Don't worry about it" said the young Mayan as he took out his bandana, revealing the tanned, well-built face of a teenager with a light, brown mustache "they were in such a hurry that they only asked about the location. Even if they were fast like ostriches, it would take them days just to get there. I know a secret way through the jungle; it should take us about two days to go there and back"

"Randy, The trip only lasts four days! We have three days left!" said Julian as the sun began to set on their faces "Then we better hurry up" said Randy "Lead the way".

 **Well, that was it for now; put your comments, thoughts and ideas down below and you can also vote: do you want me to insert Doug into the Fic as well? I'm not so sure about this idea, but I'm always willing to try new things in order to further improve and evolve my style of writing. So if the majority asks for it, so it'll be! (I was planning on giving him a couple of lines in a different chapter anyway, but I'm talking about a main role in a chapter here) Anyway, that's about it and I'll see you guys around next week. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! As always I'll first tend to your reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you! It's because of your support that I'm motivated to try and update fast, despite my daily routine.**

 **casualotaku27: More like a barely used character (Although there used to be hundreds of Heidi x character fics, you can try and look those up) I don't know if I should introduce Heidi to this fic since I barely have place and creativity to add her to the other future protagonists, but perhaps I can put her in a filler chapter, I'll see.**

 **NinjaCookieEater: I thought it was made clear in chapters 3-4, but perhaps it wasn't. Howard is going around Mexico in the time he has left in search for a gift to his girlfriend, that's why Randy, who owes him his life (a couple of times), decided to use his energy and make another sand clone for his bro to help him out. Of course monsters can talk, have you forgotten "Got Stank", "Der Monster Klub" and "Sword Quest"? They just prefer rampaging, since, you know, they're monsters. It's only cases like Dave, Buttermaker and Brent, that can't talk because they have bad grammar/can't speak/are unable to talk underwater. As for the blade, I once again say that it's not Future Randy, but rather someone Randy accidentally turned evil.**

Chapter five- snakes and temples- part III

Across the jungle, a single jeep was going at about 62 miles per hour. On it were the ninja, Julian and the young Mayan descendant, who was driving the car across the jungle, as a moth responding to pheromones and following the scent with his instinct "So… What's your name?" asked Randy, trying to start a conversation "Rex Zacharia, and yours?"

"My name is Randy Cunningham" said Randy as he lifted his mask slightly above his eyes 'telling another hero your secret identity definitely won't hurt you' he thought 'especially not one you probably won't see again' "and this is Julian… I'm so sorry, but I never got a grasp of your family name "…Than… **(Pronounced 'Tha-n')** " said Julian, with disturb "No offense, but Rex isn't really a Mayan name, is it?" he asked, turning the attention back to Rex "What, do you really think my parents would be as cruel as to let their child go around with a name like 'Aapo' or 'Babajide'? I would be the joke of the century in my school!" he said, leaving the wheel for a second and holding it tightly when they stomped upon a rock "Not gonna argue with you there…" said Julian. As they reached a cave with a snake sculpture on top of it, Rex stopped the vehicle and the trio came out and went in the direction of the hole, Rex stopping Julian from stepping inside, nearly tripping him off "Dude, what the juice?" asked Julian "Uh… Saving your life? This cave evaporates anything impure that steps through it" he said while crossing his arms. Julian stared at it and then joined his hands with a fake smile and said: "Well, it's been real. So I'll just take my leave and…" he said before getting his collar pulled "Don't worry, I'm sure you're pure" Said Rex while getting a crazy laughter from Julian, to whom he responded with an eyebrow raised. He then spilled some dust on Julian, and when it turned blue, he pushed him through the cave, which Julian passed without the slightest scratch "You're clear" Rex said.

"You guys really like snakes" said Randy to Rex, referring to the snake sculpture "Snakes are powerful beings. Unlike many common beliefs, snakes are not evil, but neutral, just like with most of the animals. They only attack when they're feeling threatened, and eating a snake can increase your lifespan significantly **(totally made that part up. Don't try this at home, kids!)**. We the Maya even infuse snake spirits into part of our weapons to give them powerful enhancements. We adore snakes and most of all, the flying snake god- Quetzalcoatl" said Rex, feeling proud about his knowledge of snakes "Hey, I know that one!" said Randy, even he knew something about history, especially mythology "By the way, how did you know I was pure, in fact, how AM I pure? Don't you know about my other half?" asked Julian, speaking of evil Julian- which Rex doesn't have a clue about- "An evil which is no longer with you, have you forgotten the incident back at the city?" asked Rex "It was in that moment that this apostle person reached into your soul and extracted your negative half, turning you into the most pure human being on earth"

Randy and Julian stopped the moment he finished the sentence "…Did I said something bad?" asked Rex "This is really bad" said Randy, "Evil Julian nearly cast the world in darkness last time I fought with him. If it wasn't for the sorcerer's help…" He gulped, trying to cast away the horrible thought that slowly crept on the back of his mind. Julian, on the other side, seemed to be rather pleased by the idea "So my other half and I are no longer one, huh?" he said to himself while passing near a waterfall on the side of the corridor, which reflected a twisted smile and a hand holding tightly onto a gun with the 9 mark on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the underground location of the corridor, on a site where cranes where digging the ground and men with chainsaws were cutting the trees, the apostle and Debbie stopped their trip. The apostle then took out the blue glowing energy ball from his robes and tossed it on the ground. In seconds the orb began to grow, take shape and eventually morph into a being similar to Julian, although he wore a white version of Julian's old Goth clothes. The figure then held his head as he sat on the ground "Ugh… What- What is this place!? Where am I?" he said and then looked towards the darkened face of the apostle "You… you brought me back didn't you? …Why?" he asked the apostle as he stood up "I'm planning on bringing my master here and for that, I'll need as much help as I can gather. Here, take this" said the apostle as he handed over to him a glowing green orb "This is.. But how?" asked shadow Julian "It took me a fair amount of body fluids to make this orb" said the apostle "Ow…" said shadow Julian, realizing the apostle literally made the ball with his sweat, tears and blood "yeah, the things a girl must go through…" said the apostle with a sigh as she covered her cloaked face with her hand.

Shadow Julian then launched himself at an excavator and began to absorb the metal, pistons and wiring, turning into a machine that would make Jupiter from 'Intense Iron' wet his pants with oil **(This is a reference to Zeus from the movie 'real steel').** He pointed his arm at a truck and sliced it in 2 with a beam from his hand. He began shooting all around the place with Gatling guns from his shoulders and launched missiles from his shins "Oh, baby! It's good to be back!" he said as he kissed his iron muscles "So, who is this master you're talking about anyway?" asked Julian as all the woodcutters ran away and he returned to the apostle "Oh, you know him. He's the one whose body was torn apart into the place known as the land of shadows, The Greeks referred to him as 'Chaos', the ancient king that used to rule over the earth and the one whose blood turned into the Powerballs you used to try and take over this world" she said, while Debbie tried to hold her laughter. Shadow Julian's face went pale, and he began to back up "Oh, no… there's no way I'll help you bring THAT GUY here! Find yourself another henchman, because I'm out of here!" and with that, Shadow Julian blasted of the ground and began flying away, until a bunch of vines emerged from the trees, tying him up and slamming him to the ground with a sound that echoed across the jungle.

"What the…!? Let me go, I don't wanna be part of this! You might as well return me to my foolish self!" said Shadow Julian while struggling against the vines, which just wrapped more and more tightly around him, crushing the metal around his body. The apostle then forcefully removed her feet from the roots that wrapped around them and then went near Julian "How unlucky for you, if we were in any other place, you might've just succeeded in getting away and even get to live for a couple of years before my master would've found and destroy you, but here? You're in my turf" she said as a couple of Daisies grew from her back and began to spin around aggressively, the sound they made horribly resembled a chainsaw's "My master will soon invade this dimension, that is inevitable. You have two choices: you either join us and get to live a relatively decent life as his pet, or suffer the same fate of those who try to oppose him. Just try to run away, I'll personally make sure to find you and rip every single atom from your pathetic body. Seeing no hope, Shadow Julian lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

The shake from Shadow Julian's missile rampage suddenly woke up the trio who was sleeping in the side of the underground secret passage "What was that!?" asked Randy who had a clear small beard across his mouth "Probably a small earthquake, they've been happening quite a lot in Latin America lately, especially in Chile" replied Rex as he rubbed his tired eyes, and then got slammed into the wall by Julian, who had a wild expression on his bristly face "Ok, spill it out, jerk! Why does it feel to me like we've been walking more than a week here!? Isn't this 'secret passage' supposed to take us to that stupid temple in a day!?" he said clenching his poncho and alerting the snake daggers which emerged from Rex's sleeves and began move back and forth "Yes…And no" said Rex "And what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Randy "Look; the Mayans built this special tunnel as an escape route/delivery route. In order to make the traveling faster in case of serious emergency, the most powerful ones among them used time-twisting magic, but messing with time itself comes with a cost: Instead of taking time from the outside, the tunnel takes time from you, in other words, even though we've been here for around ten hours, to us it seems as if we've been here for ten days. Look! Here's the exit!" he said as he pointed towards a small light at the end of the corridor. As they ran outside, Julian fell down and began to breathe the clean air from the jungle in and out with relief.

As they passed across the old Mayan city, Rex bowed to the monuments his ancestors built while Julian was sightseeing and Randy was taking pictures with his smart phone. As they went to 'El Castillo' temple, a shadow that resembled a snake began to drop down the stairs of the temple "Awesome…" said Randy, awestruck from the amazing effect "Quick! We have to reflect the snake's image before it disappears!" said Rex "Yeah, but with what exactly?" asked Julian "I know! We can use this" said Randy taking out his smartphone and taking a video of the snake, later running towards the temple and showing the video to the monument. The film of the snake suddenly reflected in the eye of the snake heads' statues and the earth began to crumble. Right outside of the city zone, a temple even bigger than 'El Castillo' rose, casting a shadow all over the city "That was amazing!" said Rex with a complimenting slap on his back "Thanks! Ouch" said Randy while rubbing his back "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait, something is bothering me…" said Julian. "What is it? Are you afraid of a curse or something?" asked Rex with a mocking tone "You aren't going to cower on us now aren't you?" followed Randy and they both began to laugh out loud, until Julian couldn't help but yell: "Could you two be quiet already?" suddenly, his words hit him like a hammer. Julian began to sweat and look around with a pale look on his face, a cold chill slowly making it from his feet to his head "Quiet… It's way too quiet here!" he suddenly declared, scaring Rex "Now that you mention it, we haven't seen anyone around; no national treasure guards, no archeologists… Heck, we haven't even seen tourists yet!"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about them… They're fine, for now…" said the apostle as she appeared from behind them with she-hedgehog Debbie and Cyborg Shadow Julian behind her "Apostle!" yelled Randy "What did you do to the people who were here" demanded Rex "They're alright" replied the apostle while examining her nails "they're all unconscious in a man-made cave I dug myself. The slightest movement, and they'll all be buried alive" she suddenly changed her tone into a menacing one "and how exactly did you get here so fast?" asked Randy "Oh, let's just say that I feel at home in this place. Now, you better do what I say"

"I take it you want us to let you pass, said Julian while pointing his gun at her darkened face "Pretty much, unless you WANT to be the cause of the deaths of thousands of innocent people"

"We've got no choice, let her pass" said Rex while lowering Julian's armed hand down "But-"

"No buts, the hostages matter the most" Said Rex while turning to Randy, who nodded in agreement and cleared the path to them. As they went inside the temple, Rex turned to the two and said: "Ok, now we have to find the hostages and free them" Julian sighed and began to walk away to search for them, until he got stopped by Randy "Don't worry, guys! I've got this" and using the earth attack, Randy summoned a giant sandworm that dug into the ground and emerged a couple of seconds later, spilling hundreds of people, who slowly began to wake up "Okay, now we have to follow them into the temple, we are already far behind" the three of them nodded and they climbed into the head of the temple, getting through a door on top of it as night-time went out.

 **Well, that was it for now. Please let me know what you think in the reviews section and I'll try to answer in the next chapter. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long break, I'm in vacation, so I don't really have the motivation to do anything, but I'll still try to update next week. I just wanna say; thank you all for reading my work, I know it's not something, so I'm really thankful that there's someone who consider it somewhat interesting.**

 **delphigirl689: Don't worry, from here on it's about to get much more intense!**

 **Chapter six- snakes and temples- part IV**

Howard was going all around the city in search for a souvenir, but no matter where he went or who he talked with, for some reason the stuff he saw didn't seemed to him like something Liza will like. "Oh, this is SO frustrating!" and without him noticing, the dark of the night crept in. Realizing he wouldn't be able to go to the hotel because of the sand clone, Howard began to stroll around the city, until he saw a stage filled with lights. As he paid for a seat and sat in the middle line, Howard watched depressed at the live show that was going on. One tanned man with golden sunglasses came to the front and began to speak "And now, for the main attraction of the night; two chosen people from the crowd will be able to participate in Mexico's most exciting contest: 'Mexican Ninja Warrior'!" the entire crowd began to cheer out loud "(Ninja Warrior, my butt. We got a real ninja back in my town)" whispered Howard "Now, check behind your seats and the ones who find a green ticket will participate in the tournament alongside the rest of our athletes for a chance to win 'The Eye of The Maya!" he said as he pointed towards a necklace that had a big, round ruby in it, surrounded by a thread made of golden snakes. 'That's it!' thought Howard 'That one definitely will do the trick!'

As everyone was looking under their seats and getting red tickets (some even crying), Howard closed his eyes and concentrated, as if he was channeling energy from his hand to the bottom of the seat 'focus Howard, this is it, deep breaths' his focus was so sharp he could cut diamonds with it. In one fell swoop, Howard sent his hand under his seat and took it out the second he felt the familiar feeling of paper on the tip of his fingers. As he slowly turned the white square of paper, he discovered much to his overjoy that the color on the other side was none other than green "I got it!" he yelled on top of everyone "I g-"

"-Got it!" yelled the voice of a man Howard knew, much to his horror.

"Coach Green!?"

"Howard!?"

* * *

It was really dark inside the temple. Julian used his flashlight app to light the way while Randy used a small Tengu fireball and Rex used a forehead flashlight he was wearing under his cowboy hat "Man, this place is old" said Randy as he pointed his fireball in the direction of ancient paintings covered by moss, which unknowingly to them, retreated as they went on. As they reached a hall, they saw the vase in the middle of the empty room. "There it is!" said Randy as he took his first step towards the ancient artifact "Randy, stop!" said Julian as he grabbed Randy's arm, but it was too late; In a matter of seconds the floor began to crumble under Randy's feet, the entire room's floor began to fall down, revealin nothing under it but a dark abyss and a single pillar with the bo'oy kan k'u' on it. He began falling down, dragging Julian with him "Guys! Hold on!" said Rex as he sent both of his chain-daggers at them, wrapping them around their arms "Just… Hold… Tigh!" he said while struggling to pull them up, until the roots that served him as foothold moved and they all fell into the abyss, while the last thing Randy saw was the apostle staring at him with her glowing yellow eyes and a smile of satisfaction.

Randy felt like every single one of his muscle tissues was screaming in pain. "Augh… Guys!" he said as he looked at his human companions, both of them unconscious "Dude, wake up!" said Randy as he shaked Julian "…I never thought adventures could get this painful…" said Julian while standing up and groaning like an old man "That was an insane drop…" said the voice of Rex behind them "You're alive!" said Julian "yeah, I used my magic to soften the fall before losing consciousness, I'm more concerned about you" he said while pointing at Julian "Me?" he asked, confused "Yeah, like how did you survive that fall? Most people would get their body crushed from something like that, yet you seem alive and kicking" he said while crossing his arms "Well, none of that matters right now, right now we must find a way to reach the surface as fast as we can, before they get their hands on the Kan sumthin'…" said the ninja with a serious look on his eyes "I wouldn't worry about that, they'll never get past the magic defenses that cover it" pointed Rex "Well, you also said it'll take them days reaching here, yet they somehow managed to get here before us"

"…Good point"

* * *

"Gah! This thing is tougher than it looks!" said a pissed super-stanked Debbie as she scratched, bit and sent hailstorms of quills at the force field surrounding the vase.

She, the apostle and evil Julian were in the hall, standing on a moss bridge made by the apostle "Hey, tin man! Why don't you do something else instead of just standing there!" said Debbie, suddenly turning to evil Julian "Oh, I'll show you something, alright…" said Julian as he stood in front of the force field and fired lasers at it, to no avail. He tried missiles, which made the apostle fall on her rear while making Debbie nearly fall off the moss bridge and into the abyss. A couple of boulders fell near them and on the force field, passing through it and falling right besides the bo'oy kan k'u', nearly smashing it to pieces "Knock it off, idiots! You'll end up destroying the artifact as well as us!" said the apostle going past the exhausted Debbie and evil Julian. She threw a rock at the force field and it went right through it and into the abyss "So it reacts to people and weapons, but not objects… Heh, this is just way too easy" she said as she raised her hand, and a hand made out of flowers emerged from inside the force field, grabbed the bo'oy kan k'u', and reached with it outside and towards the apostle "Piece of cake" she said.

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the hall blew up, and The Ninja, Julian and Rex appeared "Stop right there!" said Randy as he used his earth attack and moved the earth below him into a bridge that connected to the pillar reaching out of the darkness where the vase used to be "Julian, Debbie, take care of them" said the apostle as she ran out, leaving Super-stanked Debbie and Evil Julian behind her to fight Rex, Randy and Julian "Ninja, you go ahead, we'll catch on later" said Rex while taking out his bow and stretching the string, making a light arrow appear between his finger and the center of the bow "Alright, I'll leave it to you then" said Randy as he ran past Evil Julian and Debbie, whom didn't even bother to pay them attention "Hah! You think puny little me has a chance against the improved version?" asked evil Julian before a bullet hit right next to his head "Bring it" said Julian as he began shooting at evil Julian and hitting his vitals, but he countered with missiles and Julian took cover. Rex on the other hand was struggling against the super speedy and agile Debbie, who used her ostrich-like legs to jump around the hall and ran on the roof without a minor struggle "This'll be harder than I thought" said Rex shooting arrows all around him.

Meanwhile the ninja pursued the apostle all the way outside of the temple, feeling tired of using his ninja energy too much "You've got *Pant, pant* nowhere to run, Apostle!" said Randy supporting himself on his knees "It is the exact opposite ninja" said the apostle "You've seen my power, right? It's called 'Botanokinesis'- the ability to control and grow plant life out of my body, up until now I was too weak to fight, but here? In one of the largest jungles in the world, infested with energy? I'm more powerful than ever before, allow me to demonstrate" she said as she raised her hand and the ground beneath her began to tremble, crack and fall apart as a massive Treant rose from the ground, kicking Randy into 'El Castillo' using one of his giant wooden feet. From the dust cloud in the ancient Maya temple, a giant fireball was shot at the treant, bringing him down "Huh, nice try, but you can do better than tha-" Randy's moment of glory was short-lived as a vine crept into his leg, grabbed him and then lifted him above 'El Castillo' and smacking him to the ground, breaking part of his bones. Randy forced himself to stand up as he saw with blurry eyes the apostle going away "Stop…" said Randy reaching his hand to the apostle who disappeared into the woods. Suddenly, a beam of blue light emerged from the giant temple; Randy turned around and watched the scenario before him unfold with his mouth wide-open.

* * *

Back inside the temple, the struggle continued, as Julian was shooting at evil Julian with incredible accuracy while evil Julian was shooting rockets and lasers in his general direction, indirectly hurting him with the blasts. On the other side, Rex was shooting and missing Debbie, who kept her distance and shot dozens of quills back at him, some of which he repelled with his snake-daggers, but some still hit him "Hah! At this rate it'll be a battle of exhaustion, which I'll win!" said Rex "Don' get cocky!" said Debbie Kang as she appeared behind him in a flash and prepared to slice his head off, only to meet with a pointy object that stabbed her through his poncho "Agh!" she said as her shoulder and entire left arm got paralyzed "Fun fact, most of the venomous animals aren't immune to their own venom, in your case, your paralyzing venom from the spikes you shot at me back at the city, which I used to make a vaccine" and with that he pointed his light arrow at her "Don't worry, this'll… How did he call it? 'De-stank' you" but a sudden rumble made miss the shot. From a hole in the middle of the pillar in the temple's hall, blue light and mist began to spray out, taking shape and rising above the temple, morphing into a giant snake with feathers on his neck, parrot wings and more teeth than an army of sharks "Hey… is that…!?" pointed Julian with a pale look on his face at the creature above him "Yes… Stealing the vase and fighting near its resting place must have awoken him from his slumber…" said Rex "...The legendary god, Quetzalcoatl has risen once again... And we're all doomed"

Randy watched how a storm began to form around the serpentine god as it released a loud shriek that reached all across the jungle "Holy cheese…"

 **And there you go! Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Next episode will finish the arc, and we'll finally move on with the story. As always leave your thoughts and opinions down below. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay (again), but I just installed an app called "Tales from the borderlands", and got so into it I kinda forgot about everything else… In another news, after reading 'Secrets of the nine'- wiki/Secrets_of_the_9**

 **-I realized my story is no longer cannon (not that it'll stop me). Now for your questions!**

 **StephenAlexis: The action is coming, just you wait.**

 **ChazratCYC: Thanks! Good to see more people are into my work.**

 **Delphigirl689: Not much of appeasing (They'll need millions of sleeping pills for that) but rather fight the pissed-off serpentine god. Thanks for your continued support.**

 **Chapter Seven: Snakes and Temples- part V**

Howard was fighting his way towards the top of the biggest and most dangerous climbing frames in the world at the finals of the 'Mexican Ninja Warrior' competition. Luckily for him, he was in a better psyche than last year, not to mention he needed to run/jump/climb to safety more times than he could count- thanks to a certain somebody-, so he managed somehow. On the other side of the terrifying steel mountain was coach Green, who's experience from practicing mortal sports ever since he was 10 was giving him quite the handicap as well, leaving the crowd mind-blown and staring with disbelief as the two chosen tourists surpassed the other athletes who struggled their way to the finals. As most of the athletes fell while staring at both Howard and Coach Green who made it at the same time to the top. They both pressed the buzzard at the same time. After a long and awkward silence, the host finally snapped out of it, stumbled a bit while fixing his wig and then declared into the mike: "Ladies and gentlemen! For the first time in history, not only did two guests actually survived, but it's a tie!"

The crowd roared in excitement, including Howard who felt as if his ego was on steroids, until the host silenced them all with his palm, cleared his throat and began reading from a paper handed over to him by the cameraman: "Mhm… According to this, in case of a tie, both contestants will have to fight over the prize in the 'fall of oblivion!" he said as the crowd went mad once again "Fall of what now?" asked Howard.

"The Fall of Obivion: a foam-swordfight contest where the two competitors have to fight on top of a wooden board and try to drop each other into this huge pile of rotten garbage!" said the host while pointing on a big mountain of trash, above which Howard and Coach Green where both standing on top of a large wooden board while holding foam swords and wearing boxing headgear. Green crept on each on Howard's face **(I know, it's a bad joke, I'm just really tired).** "The winner will earn 1 million dollars, as well as 'the eye of the Maya' and many other prizes, while the loser will fall into the huge pile of trash and lose every ounce of respect he ever had, as well as being forgotten by everyone and spend an entire week in the shower, trying to wash the shame and the smell. But let's stop talking and get to the action! 3..2..1..GO!" yelled the host as both Howard and Green slowly moved toward each other and began to swing the foam sticks at each other. Green swung to the left, but got blocked by Howard, Howard sent a bunch of tiny attacks at Green, successfully appealing his balance. "An opening!" said Howard.

Until a loud shriek reached the stadium.

Everyone covered their ears, even Green, who regained his balance, all except for Howard. Screaming in pain he tripped and fell down, diving headfirst into the trash pile "We have a winner!" said the host as he held Green's hand up in the air and everyone cheered for him "Nooo!" yelled Howard in frustration. As he came out of the ring and the stadium, ignoring the disgusted faces of people who smelled him, he suddenly turned his head towards a giant, freak storm cloud in the air, and a monstrous shadow in it "Meh, whatever. I'm dead anyways" said the defeated Howard as he dragged his feet towards the obvious danger.

* * *

Randy couldn't help but stare with eyes wide open at the magnificent, celestial snake-god in front of him. Then again, if he valued his life he had to evade his tornado breath sometime around now. Running as fast as he could and getting to cover behind the giant temple, Randy then turned towards an explosion in the wall and spotted Evil Julian jetting his way out of the line of fire "Come back, you coward!" screamed Randy, trying to throw a weakened fireball at him, but being stopped by a hand being pressed against his shoulder "Wait!" said the voice of Julian. As Randy turned around, he saw Julian standing in front of him, and Rex stepping out of the smoking hole on the wall, carrying a knocked out, de-stanked Debbie Kang in his arms "Uh… I think we got more pressing matters here?" he said while trying to overcome the loud wind. Suddenly, the giant snake head of Quetzalcoatl creeped above the temple, casting a shadow with glowing red eyes as it stared at the four humans who clearly woke him up. As it face dived into them with his jaw opened wide and ready to slice them into bits with its thousands rows of razor sharp teeth, the three jumped to the sides. Julian then aimed his gun at the giant snake and shot right on target, causing a huge pile of blood to splash out of it and all over his clothes. The beast released another scream and flew above the clouds.

"That should buy us some time. Any ideas?" asked Julian to Rex as Randy brought Debbie to a relatively safe spot and went back "Ideas!? Don't you realize that it's a wonking GOD we're up against? When that thing regenerates, we and everything in a radius of a thousand miles will be consumed by its rage!" said Rex, covered with sweat and as pale as a tanned person can be.

"Snap out of it!" said Randy as he gave Rex a left to his right cheek "You're supposed to be the descendant of this continent's guardians! You can't give up… Now, give some options, for cheese's sake!" he said while holding his poncho extremely tight "Eh.. You're kinda ripping my chest hair off…" said Rex with a pained expression "Oh, sorry… Anyway, there must be some way to put that titanic reptile out, right?" asked Randy "Reptile… That's it! Randy, you're a genius!" said Rex.

"I am?"

"Not really, but you gave me a great idea. This creature is essentially a reptile, and one that needs a hell lotta energy and heat to accumulate in order to function properly just a couple of seconds, so if we can freeze the entire place even for moments, maybe we can put him dormant again for a couple of centuries! The only problem is that we live in a tropical land…" he then said bummed. "Don't worry about that, I got a plan, but we have to get him to make a lot of air for that. Think you can piss him off?" he asked Julian and Rex "Huh, no problem" said Julian while spinning his gun in his hand like a cowboy. Their joy was then interrupted as Quetzalcoatl descended with a new eye and mad as hell.

Julian and Rex moved to the sides and began distracting the serpentine god with bullets and energy arrows while Randy sat down and began to focus his energy on his surroundings "I've seen lizards tougher than you!" yelled Julian while shooting his scales. The bullets reflected of them like they would from a tank, so Julian then aimed at his parrot wings and successfully managed to land a hit. The giant Mayan god then blew all around him, mad in rage, until he hit Julian "Julian!" yelled Rex as Julian slowly stood up and gave him a thumbs up with a fake smile "Oh, I really hope this plan of yours works…" he then said under his breath. Rex took out some bags with powder, poured it on his spear, lit it on fire and threw it at the mouth of the beast, causing a small explosion that made some of Quetzalcoatl's dagger like teeth fall off. The giant beast then dove towards him and grabbed him on the empty space of his mouth. As it launched him in the air and opened his mouth wide ready to swallow him whole, Rex used attached his snake daggers to each side of Quetzalcoatl's mouth and sprung off, right before the immense jaw closed on him for good.

"Now would be a great time to execute the plan, huh Randy!?" yelled Rex at Randy as he landed on top of a tree. Randy was breathing in and out. As the storm clouds covered the sun, and the storms began to cool of the weather, Quetzalcoatl suddenly noted Randy's aura increasing, and with a furious growl he then flew in his direction "Randy!" yelled both Rex and Julian as the monster got closer and closer to Randy, until it was at arm's reach. The ninja then opened his eyes wide, and in a flash he disappeared and reappeared in the air behind Quetzalcoatl "Ninja hydro smash" said Randy while smashing his hands against each other. In an instant, all the water from the air around Chichen Itza accumulated around the giant snake god and froze almost immediately, leaving what people would've called 'An astonishing ice statue worthy of being one of the 8 wonders of the world'. Rex and Julian went towards Randy's side and watched and the great frozen god "Wow…" was all Julian could say "How did you do that?" said Rex, referring to Randy's flash speed and the hydro smash "I unlocked my true potential, and this time I used more than 60% of my powers! How awesome is that?"

"But isn't that, like, incredibly dangerous?" asked Rex.

"Nah, what you're talking about, I'm perfectly f-" said Randy before collapsing and being caught by Howard who just got into the scene "…Howard?" asked Randy as he struggled to stand back up "What happened here?" he asked as he looked at the giant winged snaked incased in ice "Oh, you know; fighting against villains, trying to save a precious relic and then accidentally waking up an ancient god from its thousand year sleep, the usual… What's up with you? And sweet cheese, what is that smell!?" asked Randy as he and the others covered their noses "That, my friend, is the smell of defeat. After searching for two days for the perfect gift (and failing horribly) I finally got a chance at this 'Mexican Nina Warrior' thingy, but failed again after the earthquake you caused made fall into a pile of rotting garbage"

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry bro!" said Randy "Nah, it's okay, you didn't mean to do it, but I HATE MEXICO!" yelled Howard as he kicked the giant ice statue, making a small crack that grew and extended all over the ice statue, eventually making it to crumble into a huge pile of hail, much to his shock "Oh my god, I killed a god!" said Howard while holding his head. Suddenly blue mist emerged from the pile of hail and made its way to the inside of the giant temple, which then went back into the ground "Gods don't die, they simply dematerialize and go back into the earth in order to regenerate, The only way to kill a god would be to go to the center of the earth and destroy their 'seed'. But don't worry about him coming back, I'm sure the ice cooled him off enough for enough of his energy to drain. We won't be hearing from this guy for a good couple o' centuries" explained Rex to the rest "Hey, look!" said Julian while pointing at a bunch of teeth the size and shape of daggers at the ground "Those are Quetzalcoatl's teeth! And five of them!" said Rex as each one lifted a fang.

"These relics are priceless! And they hold a huge amount of energy" said Rex.

"Imagine the weapons we can make out of this stuff" said Julian while examining the godly fang "Wait, Howard! You can give this to your girlfriend!" said Randy as he lifted the extra tooth from the ground and gave it to him "You're right! Man, she will love them" said Howard in joy "Let's not cheer up yet" said Rex with a serious face "What happened?" asked Howard "The apostle ran out with the whatever's-its-name and evil Julian is now helping her… Also turns out it's a girl" said Randy. "Wow… I missed a lot" said Howard "Now that she ran off to your town, I entrust the mission of retrieving the Bo-oy Kan Ke-y u to you, best of luck to you" said Rex, stretching his hand towards Randy, who shook it with a smug face "You got it, now we three and the unconscious Debbie over there should head back before the trip's over".

* * *

After coming home, Randy, Howard and Julian were walking together while carrying their luggage "Man, that was awesome! Best day of my life!" said Julian "Yup, that's life when you're a hero" said Randy with his nose held high "Howard!" greeted Liza as she went and hugged Howard "How was the trip?" she asked and Howard's face went dark "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Liza, I really tried hard to get you a present, but all I could find was this dumb fang, I know it's not much but-"

"-Are you honking kidding me? It's amazing!" she said while examining the fang "Really?" asked Howard, dumbfounded "Yeah! This thing looks like its millions of years old! And look at its weird shape and size, must be from some sort of prehistoric animal, maybe a Megalodon… It's incredible, Thank you Howard" She said while kissing Howard right in front of the surprised Julian and Randy "Well, I gotta go now, I was on my way to meet my friends at the mall, see ya around!" she waved them goodbye and went on her way "Awesome…" said Howard "See? I told you everything would be alright" said Randy while patting at Howard's shoulder, right before Debbie, Theresa and Heidi passed on the other side of the pavement "Hey, losers! Had fun on your trip?" asked Theresa "What do you mean?" asked Julian and Heidi giggled while she turned her McPad around and showed them pictures of their clones in the trip; chasing chickens like rabid dogs, putting corndogs in their ears with drooling faces, wrestling pigs in the mud and jumping at a fountain wearing nothing but their underwear "Man this stuff is gold!" said Heidi laughing out loud "Yup, their reputation is pretty much ruined for the rest of their life and I got the perfect headline for tomorrow's issue 'dumb 10th graders get drunk on annual trip" said Debbie picturing the headline while the three walked away laughing.

"You realize that if it wasn't for the gift, you'd be lying dead on the ground, right?" said Howard with a twitching left eye and gritting his teeth "*sigh* Yeah…" said Randy "But we'll still hang out for the rest of the day, right?" he asked, hopeful "Yeah… No, I got a date with Liza later tonight so I gotta get prepared" he said while going to his house "Julian…?" he asked Julian "Are you kidding me? I have to go save whatever's left of my reputation! Debbie, wait! It's a big misunderstanding…!" he said while running after the sighed and went straight to his room, laid on his bed and opened the Nomicon, and after telling the events of the temple to Prime Ninja, he eventually snapped "I can't believe you lost it!" he yelled "Hey, I tried my best, okay? The Apostle was too powerful, and there that god-"

"-Not to mention you went against Quetzalcoatl and nearly killed yourself, AGAIN!" interrupted Prime Ninja "Well, what did you want me to do? Die and allow my friends and everything get killed!?" retorted Randy while anger and shame fought inside him. Prime Ninja then sighed in defeat and said: "Look Randy, you're a really good ninja, you remind me of my son, if something were to happen to you… Ugh, never mind, just be careful, okay?" he said laying a hand on Randy, who then declined his hand and said "One more thing… You told me this before one time: when Prime Ninja's memories and experiences were sucked into the Nomicon and became part of it, you came to be, sort of like a computer program"

"Right…"

"But what about the other ninjas' memories?" Asked Randy "You'll meet them soon enough, but now's not the time for it. This apostle… just what is her target…?" said Prime Ninja while scratching his chin "Whatever it is, I need to train harder if I want to defeat her. Don't worry, next time we meet, I'll beat the cheese out of her!" said Randy with a confident smile. "That's the spirit!" said Prime ninja smiling under the mask and with his fist held high, but as he turned around, is eyes became filled with worry.

* * *

Underneath the school, Dave and Debbie were walking around in the old school gym "Why would Theresa want us to be in such a creepy place at this late hour?" said Dave with a scared look on his face "Hey, Theresa! If you're out there show yourself, this is not funny!" yelled Debbie, her voice echoing across the cave-like gym "Hello guys" Debbie and Dave jumped as they turned around to see Theresa Fowler resting her back against the wall and wearing her sunglasses, much to their confusion "Ok, explain yourself Fowler" said Debbie crossing her arms "What? I just wanted to meet with you guys, what's wrong with that?" she asked with an innocent smile "Yeah, right. At this place? At night? What's your game…?"

"Yeah, and what's the deal with the sunglasses? It's way too dark here" said Dave with a half-confident voice. "I guess I can't hide anything from you guys" she said while removing her sunglasses, revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes which they thought were staring right into their souls. Frightened, Debbie and Dave began to back up slowly, until something heavy fell behind them "Surprise!" yelled Evil Julian. They tried to escape, but Evil Julian stopped them with his big metallic arms and two syringes connected to wires emerged from his back and stabbed them both in their necks, injecting a glowing green liquid into them. They began to scream in pain and fell to the ground, groaning as their bodies began to mutate in different shapes "Theresa… Why..?" asked Debbie, fighting the pain "Relax, it won't hurt much longer, you'll be surprised that you'll even start to like it" she said as spines began to grow on Debbie and she released a rodent-like scream.

 **Aaand… I finally finished the arc. How did you like this chapter? Starting next week we'll continue on with the main storyline as things get crazier in Norisville; more super-humans appear, the apostle keeps on plotting together with her master The Dark God and Randy continues on his quest to get stronger and eventually try to save the world in one final struggle. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! In this chapter and probably many in the future, I'll be putting some references here and there, so to avoid getting sued:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED OR REFERED TO IN THIS FANFICTION WORK.**

 **Chapter eight: Der Shadow Klub**

Randy and Howard were sitting on their bean bag chairs upside down and watching the news bored; after the incident with the trip of Mexico, everything was way too boring and quiet. Liza was on a family vacation at Australia while Randy was way too exhausted to train his skills or learn any new ones, not to mention they went over and played all their games until they mastered them, so they were both completely out of things to do. "Wanna hit the Gamehole?" suggested Randy "Meh, how about McFlubbusters?"

"…Meh" said both at the same time.

"Oh! I know! There's this new 'Call of Ninja: Cybernetic Kunais' that came out. We should head over to the store and buy one, it's guaranteed to waste our leftover hours!" said Howard while looking at his McPad "You spilled juice on the controls yesterday, did you forgot?" asked Randy, too bored to be angry "Oh, right. Man, I have a problem!" Randy changed the channel into the science news, where McFist was seen talking to a reporter "…I assure you Mike" said McFist to the reporter "This new energy manipulating device will change history itself! No longer will people need wires or satellites, no more Wi-Fi problems! This thing will bring a new era for mankind!" he declared with excitement as he gestured with his bionic arm at a device about 4 feet tall, which resembled a cubic hard drive "But tell me, Mr. McFist, can't this device be used to make weapons?" McFist took out a small, metallic stick out of his suit and said "Well, for all the 'Planet Wars' fans, I have good and bad news: the good news is that yes, we can make weapons out of this device" he then pressed a button on the stick and then the device, and what resembled a sword made of light came out "That's amazing…" said Mike "You bet it is, as for the bad news: this will only be available for special military units, all funded by McFist industries in order to fight the increasing amount of dangerous super-humans in this world"

"Really!?" said both Randy and Mike at the same time "Really. There have been reports all over the globe about people with special abilities that destroy entire cities in their rampages and assaults. People like the disgraceful Ninja of Norisville have proven futile in their efforts to stop this… Monsters, so I decided to take this matter into my hands, by creating my own unit made out of specialists in 'monster hunting" he said with a smug and slightly evil-like look on his face "You heard it here: McFist industries will now officially provide advanced military support to the ninja!" exclaimed Mike on the screen "Yeah, support…" Randy could detect the sarcasm on Hannibal's voice. This didn't fit well on- Viceroy did tell him that McFist gave up on destroying the ninja, but now he had a worse idea: to replace him. McFist already tried to do something similar once, only that time, it was a scheme to make the Ninja quit, but now, if he's serious, the Ninja might really end up losing his purpose.

Randy took out his phone and began dialing Julian's number while putting his mask on. "Where are you going?" asked Howard "To McFist industries. There's no way he's taking my.. The Ninja's duty" on the other side of the line, Julian's voice responded.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy Julian.

"Julian, I need your help at McFist industries"

"*Yawn*… Fine, be there in a sec"

"I'm coming too" said Howard, much to Randy's surprise "Really?" he asked with a confused tone "Yeah, been a while since I've risked my life, also maybe I can convince him to give me a free copy of CON while I'm at it" Randy felt like saying something clever, but gave up and said: "Fine, get your glider and clamp gun, also a beanie and a pair of scissors".

* * *

When they reached the back side of McFist industries, someone called them from behind them, as they turned around, they saw Julian wearing an opera partial mask, grey skin covered his face and hands, and his ears were slightly pointy. He wore a white shirt under a purple leather trench coat, purple cargo pants and his hat. He also had a real fang "Uh… Julian? You look kinda…"

"Like a sick person? I know. Ever since I was split in half again I have this weird feeling, also my physical strength, speed and agility have increased to superhuman levels. It's awesome, but it kinda worries me at the same time…" said Julian. They all hoped on Howard's glider (who looked like a masked robber) and entered a vent on top of the pyramid-shaped building.

Meanwhile, Hannibal McFist was sitting on a chair in his office, speaking to someone "Yeah, yeah… Look, I told you there'll be more-" his small talk was interrupted by the ninja dropping down from an air vent, accompanied by two more teenagers "We gotta talk" said the ninja with a serious voice "Seriously, couldn't you just use the door? I don't even have security on" replied McFist with a stingy voice "You can't suddenly decide to protect this city, that's MY job!" said Randy while pointing at himself with his thumb "As a matter of fact I can" said McFist with a satisficed look on his face "What do you mean?" said the Ninja while raising an eyebrow "What I mean, is that you have been doing a horrible job these last years: Huge bills on property damage, hurting turned civilians and of course, releasing the honking sorcerer. That was more than enough for the guy that paid the repair bills to the city to convince the president to give authority to my strike squad, and let me tell you that if you interfere or destroy any property I have authority from the white house to arrest you"

"What!? You can't do that!" said the ninja, slamming McFist's desk "As a matter of fact, I can" said McFist while showing off signed papers from the U.S government "But, I'm willing to 'forget' any sort of damage caused by you, with one condition" said McFist while putting the papers back inside his desk "What conditions?" asked the ninja while crossing his arms. He had a bad feeling about his shady offer "That you join my squad" said McFist with a simple manner "Never" said the ninja immediately "Oh, in that case, I'll see you in court for trespassing into my household" he replied as the guy behind the three pointed a laser gun at the back of the ninja's head "Wait, there must be something I can do for you" said the ninja while swallowing his pride and forcing every word out "And besides, I had a chance to expose you, but I chose not to, so you owe me one" he added, turning the ends on their discussion "You did save my butt, didn't you…" said McFist. After McFist thought about it for a couple of seconds while tapping on his chin, he remembered something "Well, as a matter of fact there is. As you probably understand, my new energy manipulator can be quite the dangerous device. People will most likely try to take it for their own goals, so while the gun is being transported to a safe spot, I'll need some back up in case things get… messy"

"And you need us to help you make sure it's delivered safely" said the ninja "Exactly" said McFist "unfortunately, I just began recruiting people for my squad, so only one person has passed the psychological test so far. Meet Lieutenant Christopher Jugo" he said while gesturing at the figure behind them in the dark. As he came to the light, it revealed a young man of their age, with a futuristic military armor that had graffiti all over it, as well as a flower on a pocket. His face had pink war paint and his eyes were surrounded in red circles. He had a blond Mohawk and a red fake nose "Juggo!?" asked a shocked Julian, at who's comment Randy and Howard flinched in realization of the new image of their classmate "Julian?" asked Juggo, he clearly wasn' happy about their meeting "Oh, so you know each other, thi'll make things easier, Lt. Jugo will accompany you during the transportation of the energy manipulator" said McFist, much to Julian and Juggo's charging.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm working with HIM! And what the hell are you doing with the ninja? Is this the reason why you abandoned Der Monster Klub?" asked Juggo, enraged "The Klub was disbanded months ago! We ALL felt like moving on and growing up after there was no way to turn into monsters anymore, and you know that!"

"Oh, but as it turned out, you got quite the inhuman look there, you backstabbing shoob!" said Juggo while removing a gun from his back and pointing it at his heart "And what about you? Trying to relieve your fantasies as a wonk toy soldier?" retorted Julian as two handguns with the 9 symbol emerged from his sleeves and he pointed them at his former friend's head "Whoa! Let's chill out here!" said Howard, hovering between the two "Yeah, for now we have to work together, so try not to kill each other" said the ninja, further enlarging the space between the two angry, armed teenagers "Fine" said Julian while returning the guns to his sleeves and glaring at Juggo, who returned the glare and locked his gun on the back of his military suit again. "Good, now that things are settled, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! YOU'RE DISTURBING MY DAILY HEIDI'S- I mean- NEWS BROADCAST!" yelled McFist. They all went out while Julian whispered something in the ninja's ears about him not being as smart as he thought he would be.

* * *

Across the highway going outside of Norisville, a convoy of military motorcycles, jeeps, tanks, armored vehicles and one heavily armored truck with two containers carrying the E.M.D (Energy Manipulating Device) raged on. Inside the first container, the Ninja, Howard, Julian, Juggo and a couple of soldiers were sitting in a… somewhat calm state. "I swear, I'll beat the cheese out of you when we finish this" said Juggo "Oh, shut up, you sad clown" said an exhausted Julian "What happened between you guys? You were supposed to be good friends (ouch!), I mean, at least by the vibe I get from you" said the Ninja as he got a kick in the knee from Howard as a painful reminder of his secret identity "I'll tell you what happened: me, Theresa, Dave and this guy used to be part of a club 'Der Monster Klub'. We used to laugh and have fun, imagining we are monsters that take vengeance on those who bullied, laughed and casted us away like freaks, until one day, Julian here decided he was too good to be part of the club, and as he left, the rest did as well, leaving me alone in the shadows"

"You decided to separate yourself from us! You never came to parties, never answered calls-"

"And I had a good reason not to! As you all went got new friends, I was left by myself, still dreaming about one day being able to get my revenge. Then one day, I saw on the internet a recruitment mail to a super soldier experiment. Being a super soldier was my dream ever since I saw the movie 'Captain Canada', so of course I went there. After passing the aptitude test, I was sent to a training camp where I did some physical work and went through some psychological test, which I passed, and then I signed a contract with McFist to be part of the squad. Lt. Cristopher Jugo, A.K.A the Juggler"

"Sounds to me like you had fun" said Julian with an unimpressed look "I hate you. So much" said Juggo "Man, I hope we never turn out like that" said Howard "We're best friends forever, bro. High five" said the ninja ready to high five Howard, in before dropping to the vehicle's floor as Howard got a text message from Liza "L.O.L, that mime didn't know what hit him…" said Howard as he texted her back "Thanks, man" said Randy sitting back up with a hurting face.

As the convoy passed across a valley, four teenagers driving in a car appeared from a crack "Sir, we got confirmation on a vehicle tailing us!" yelled a soldier to a Walkie-talkie that was in line with the speaker on the truck. The commander took the microphone from the truck's roof and pressed a button while speaking to it "all motorcycle units, we got a tail. Approach it and sign for it to stop, if they don't you have permission to use brutal force, over". In an instant all the soldiers on motorcycles slowed down until they were surrounding the car from all sides "This is the U.S military force! Pull over or we'll open fire!" said a soldier into a megaphone. A window opened slowly, revealing the face of a teenage girl around 15 with black hair and three green streaks and wearing sunglasses. As she took out her sunglasses, revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes, fear consumed the soldier "Holy…" a green vine emerged from the car and tipped off the bike he was in, tripping the other bikes behind him as well "Open fire!" said a soldier as he and the others took out handguns. A blue haired teenage girl climbed into the car's roof. Growing spines from her arms, she sent a bunch of them all over the place as she spun on top of the car's roof. As the entire motorcycle squad crashed and fell asleep, she kissed them goodbye and said "Sweet dreams!"

As they exited the valley, a third teenage boy dropped off the car and began run faster than it and towards the military jeeps. "Hurry! Assemble the machine guns!" yelled a soldier as a bunch of soldiers climbed over the jeeps' rooftops and loaded the machine guns, ready to shoot. The boy slowly morphed into a big blue monster with Accordion-like pumps going in and out of his back and elbows with tank-like feet and mechanic gauntlets. Punching the air, a sonic boom toppled the jeeps over and the boy pushed his way past the remaining vehicles "What's going on!?" asked Juggo toone of the soldiers next to him "We're under attack by a bunch of super humans!" said the soldier listening to his walkie-talkie. As they were approaching a bridge, a fourth teenager jumped of the car as his legs morphed into rockets and he flew above the scene, turning his hand into a canon and blasting the bridge to bits. The truck and the two remaining armored vehicles stepped on the brakes, rolled over a couple of times and stopped right before dropping to the abyss. Randy and the rest of his friends and soldiers came out of the vehicles. The car then stopped and out of it came the apostle, wearing a suit threaded of what seemed like grape vines and shoulder pads and chest armor of what resembled wood. A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at the Ninja from a dark visor. Dave stopped to her right, Debbie dropped off the roof to her left and Evil Julian landed to her right as they morphed completely into their super-stanked forms. Howard, Julian and Juggo walked behind the Ninja as both sides prepared to engage in an all-out war.

 **And with that ends this week's chapter. Tune in next week to see who wins this battle for domination- is it going to be the Ninja's squad, or Der Shadow Klub? As always, leave your thoughts, opinions and question down below and I'll try my best to answer them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, man! In less than a week, I'll be sent into military camp with my class for a week, so I'm sorry if I can't post anything for the next 2 weeks. I just wanted to say: To all those who read my fic so far, we've reached the 1000 view milestone!**

 **Also, there's been some naming in the previous chapters you might've missed and between chapters, so to avoid confusion, here's the nicknames of every character in the fic so far:**

 **Randy: Norisville Ninja**

 **Howard: no name**

 **Theresa: The apostle**

 **Julian: Nightshade**

 **Evil Julian: Dark Gears**

 **Juggo: Lt. Cristopher Jugo "The juggler"**

 **Debbie: Quill Storm**

 **Dave: Sonic Smash**

 **Chapter nine: A hot desert and a cold reality**

Time seemed to stand still as our heroes and the Der Shadow Klub faced in other in unnerving silence, until the apostle decided to speak first: "Oh, give me a break! Do you losers really think you can win against us? You can't defeat me in my own game" she said with a condescending tone "(That voice…)" whispered Juggo, seeming to recollect something about her. "How about 'no'? Look around you; unlike last time in the jungle, the field advantage is ours- there's nothing but desert here, there aren't even cacti around here. Now you'll have to fight us face to face" said the ninja with confidence. The apostle's yellow eyes shone fiercely and she then began to give orders: "Quill Storm, you take the guy on the glider"

"It'll be my pressure" said Debbie as the used her backwards legs to launch herself at a Howard, "Dark gears, you go for the Juggler" she said to evil Julian, who made a horrifying mechanic smile and launched missiles at Juggo, who threw a couple of cartoon bombs with smiley faces on them and made them explode mid-air. As they both ran to the side, she turned to Dave: "You take on Nightshade, the Ninja is mine" Dave transformed into his bulked monster form and charged towards Julian as the apostle and the Ninja ran at each other, with spiky palm tree-like blades coming out of her upper wrists and the ninja taking out his ninja swords, clashing at high speed. The Ninja then bent down and tripped her with a lower kick, grabbing her foot and tossing her a couple of feet away, but she recovered in the midst of rolling and sent a couple of vines in his way. The Ninja did a couple of small backflips to avoid them and then did one big backflip to avoid being cut to pieces by her flower saws "*Pant, Pant*… You… still got… a lot of strength" said the Ninja, breathing heavily, but the Apostle seemed dehydrated as well "Yeah… Well, if that's all you got… You're dead" she said while the vines and flower saws on her back began to lose color and wither away, being blown by the wind 'Making all those plants must be exhausting and insanely dehydrating, if I give it all in my next attack, I might have a chance at defeating her!' thought Randy 'But this heat is taking quite the toll on me as well, at this rate I might get a stroke and faint, I can't allow myself to break my limits again…'

* * *

Meanwhile all the other pairs were engaged in combat; the Juggler and Dark Gears were inside the canyon, Juggo launching himself from side to side with his spring boots while Evil Julian was flying with his rocket boots. Sonic Smash was launching many sonic fists at Nightshade, while he was trying to shoot through his thick hide, to no avail and Quill storm and Howard were swinging out of control in the air on top Howard's glider, while Debbie was trying to claw at his face and Howard was trying to clamp her out of his glider. One soldier intended to go help his friends, but got stopped by another "What are you doing!? We have to help them, it's our duty!" he yelled and met the angry face of his commander "Our duty is to guard the container with the E.M.D inside it, look at that battle zone" he said while pointing at the crazy chaos caused by the fights between the super-powered teenagers all around them "Do you REALLY think you can help them in any way? We must sacrifice our lives for the sake of the country, but not in a stupid way. If they fail, it's up to us to do whatever we can to prevent them from taking the device with them, understood soldier?"

The Juggler was bouncing from one side of the canyon to another, avoiding Dark Gears' rockets and gunshots while throwing bombs and shooting at him as well "So this is the Evil side of Julian… I always wanted to destroy you both, you know that?" he said with a satisfied smile "Oh, I know that already, but do you know the REAL reason Der Klub broke up? It was to get away from you" he said with an evil grin "Lies!" he said while shooting at Dark Gears, who maneuvered in the air, dodging almost all of his shots, but getting shot in the chest "Oh, but you even admitted it yourself, didn't you? They all went and got new friends and only you, lonely and pathetic, were cast aside. Without the ridiculous looking clown kid, we finally were accepted, all we had to do was throw you asid-" he was cut as a grappling fist punched him into a wall and returned into Juggo's hand. Evil Julian tried to get away but it was too late "Bad move, goth boy, now you made this clown kid mad" he said while pressing the flower in one of his military vest's pockets, releasing an incredibly powerful water stream that cut right through Dark Gear's armor, causing a short-circuit and destroying some of his machinery, immobilizing him and making him dive into the canyon with a loud impact that echoed across the entire place. "That should've killed him. But who the juice is this apostle guy? And why pick these guys? Debbie, Dave, Julian… The only thing they have in common is… On no, I have to warn the ninja!" said Juggo as he put his gun in his back and began to climb the canyon.

Nightshade, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to stop the rampaging Sonic Smash, avoiding some of his attacks with his inhuman agility. "Ugh! How do I stop someone with an impenetrable armor?" he said right before getting hit with a sonic punch from one of Dave's huge hands, sent flying into the air and then getting smashed back into the ground, breaking six of his ribs **(Julian might not know, but Dave learned that from Randy)**. As the blue monster approached Nightshade slowly and ready to beat him into a Goth puddle, he desperately searched his pockets trying to find something useful, until he felt a familiar rattling. As he took out what turned to be his insanely powerful sleeping pills, he smiled and took one out. Noticing his suspicious behavior, Sonic Smash then began to speed up and charge at Nightshade "Sniping skills, don't fail me now…" said Nightshade as he aimed at the spaces between the bars in Sonic Smash's mouth restraints. The pill successfully made it through and into his throat, slowing him down until he collapsed right in front of Julian "Phew…" he said while wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Spinning wildly in the air, Quill Storm and Howard eventually crashed into the earth. As she approached Howard, she immobilized his legs and hands "Nowhere to run now" she said. Howard crawled away, but got caught by the leg and thrown into his glider. "Any last words?" she asked while showing her claws. Howard then saw the glider's motor was still working. He put the thruster's level to the max without her seeing and said "Yeah, nice flight"

"What?" she asked before he broke the stone that blocked the thruster and the glider sent her flying up top and down to the ground, knocking her unconscious. After a couple of minutes, Julian and Juggo came to where he was and helped him up "Where's the Ninja?" asked Julian. An explosion was heard "My guess is that he's over there…" said Howard sarcastically while pointing at the dust cloud. "We have to stop the Ninja, he can't defeat her!" said Juggo "What do you mean? Of course he can! He's got the terrain advantage" said Howard"No, I mean he really can't destroy her, that's Theresa!"

"WHAT!?" asked both Julian and Howard at the same time.

* * *

Back with the Ninja and the Apostle, they were locked in what seemed like an infinite exchange of blows; the Ninja sent a bunch of ninja rings, which the Apostle blocked with a wooden shield and then she hit him with a cactus wrecking ball. The Ninja used his chain-sickles and grabbed her leg, tossing her from side to side and then hit her with an air fist, slamming her at a boulder that used to be part of the bridge. A vine grew out of her back and grabbed the boulder, tossing it at the Ninja who destroyed it with a fireball. They were both extremely exhausted- the Ninja was running out of energy while the Apostle was running out of water, but the Ninja had a clear advantage. Without any strength left in her legs, the Apostle simply crashed on the floor, her outfit slowly withering away as the Ninja stood above her with his sword raised "Nice try, but I defeated The Sorcerer AND Evil Julian, now you're next" he said as he was about to deal the final blow.

"Wait!" yelled three voices at once "Guys? What happened?"

"That girl is Theresa!" yelled Howard from a distance "Theresa!?" asked the unbelieving Ninja as he looked down to the Apostle, who removed her mask and used the fibers from it to toss away the weakened Ninja, revealing the face of none other than Theresa Fowler "Hello, guys" she said with an evil smile "It's so nice to see you again"

"You work the Dark God?" asked the Ninja "Indeed" she simply said "But why…?" he asked with a sad voice that caught Juggo's attention "I guess this is the part where I tell you my background story, well whatever; after you spread the stank to the water sources all over Norisville, I drank it and then got mind controlled by that living junkyard down there" she pointed to the smoke that rose from where evil Julian crashed "in my search for the powerball, I got stopped and locked in the closet of a guy named Randy Cunnigham. When you and Evil Julian were fighting and the victorious Julian called all of his energy back, the energy residing in me couldn't get through Randy's smell sealed closet, which resulted in a fading, desperate cloud of stank that eventually returned into my body. As it slowly merged with my cells and blood, I could feel myself slowly growing darker; from a bully I grew to someone who wanted to destroy everything and everyone that stands in his way. One day, a voice echoed in my head- it was the voice of the dark god. He showed me a way to fulfill my destiny and destroy this world. And here we are now, too bad you can't catch me" she said as she took out what resembled a black pen with a snake on it.

Seeing the image, The Ninja, Howard and Julian rushed in her direction "Chiao!" she said in a playful way as she pressed the button on top of it. Shadow snakes appeared and grabbed her, Quill storm, Dark Gears and Sonic Smash, dragging them all into what seemed like black holes. The Ninja rushed in Theresa's direction, but she disappeared before he could even grab her "Damnit!" he yelled while kicking a stone "Quick! Grab Dave!" said Julian while Sonic Smash was slowly being dragged. The four (including Howard, who's paralysis wore off) grabbed the slowly turning normal monster from his arms, eventually taking him from the shadow snakes, that dissolved into nothing. "I can't believe this is happening…" said the Ninja "don't worry, pal. Theresa's my friend, we'll do our best to bring her back to his senses, but for now we must finish the mission and bring back Dave as well" said Juggo, carrying Dave on his shoulder, who turned back to normal.

After making a bridge using earth attack, the four and the other soldiers helped get the wounded ones to the doctors in the facility and then locked the device in a huge and complex-looking safe. "Are you sure it will be safe here?" asked the Ninja to McFist "Yeah, nothing's gotten out of here without me saying, but you're welcome to try" said McFist with a provoking tone "No thanks, now if you excuse me, we gotta go" said the Ninja as he, Howard and Julian went on their ways "They could've been such a nice addition to our troops" said Juggo, who appeared from behind McFist "Yeah, what a tragedy… Speaking of additions… How's our new 'valuable ally'?" said McFist as they went towards a room and inspected through the glass at an awake Dave, who turned back into Sonic Smash and tried to break the diamonds that tied him to the surgery table "He's seriously mad, think the blockers will work on this beast?" asked Juggo "They're one of Viceroy's last and most effective inventions, they might not work without direct contact to the skin, but you can be sure they work on EVERYONE" he said with an evil smile as a machine attached a round, strange device into Dave's chest, making him quiet down and bow down to McFist, who was observing with an amazed Juggo at the window above, laughing maniacally.

* * *

"I can't believe Theresa turned out to be the Apostle!" said an upset Randy Cunningham as he was walking down the pavement with Julian and Howard "well, if you look at the bright side, now you don't have to worry about her as a possible girlfriend candidate, right?" said Howard, immediately regretting it after realizing from Randy's expression that he went too far "Sorry…" he said "Well, let's not get any more surprises, ok? I could use some peace and quiet right now" said Julian, laying his head back and noticing a hawk diving at them at full speed "Watch out!" he said as the bird suddenly exploded in shadows and turned into a note, which Randy grabbed began to read, is tone increasing with every word he read: "Norisville Ninja blah blah blah…. You're hereby summoned by the Norisu council to represent the 9th branch of the Norisu clan's family, descendants of Norisu Hansuke ***** in the grand ninja tournament at Mount Nasu, JAPAN!? What the juice is this all about!?"

Julian grabbed the paper and inspected it carefully "It seems like some ninja contest between the nine clans that emerged from the nine Norisu brothers, the winner will become leader of the entire Norisu clan…"

"Dude! You should totally participate in that! Becoming the leader of a ninja clan sounds SO BRU-mhmhmm!" said Howard, yelling so loud, Randy and Julian had to contain his exited screams about Randy's secret identity "But something feels weird… I mean, Prime Ninja did mention a son, so why summon me? What about his son's descendants?" asked a suspicious Randy "Well, whatever it is, we better check it out. It says that you can bring up to 3 trustworthy companions, also Mr. Smith was trying to get some materials from Japan for a while now, so maybe we can bring him as well, I mean, if it doesn't bother you" said Julian to Randy "Not at all. I actually get the feeling that I might need a magic weapon smith for this one"

 **And on that note, I'm going to take a 2 week break.**

 ***In japan, people first call out the family name and then the private name.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Since I'll only be 'deployed' with my class on Sunday, I thought that maybe I could post an extra episode for the week, just to leave you guys with some good taste.**

 **I wanna thank all of you who bothered to read this fic and even stuck with it up until now, seriously, thank you.**

 **Guest: Sorry dude, I guess that it was way too blurry in the last episode, but as McFist said, despite it being one of the best (and last) inventions of Viceroy, it turned out that it only works by having direct contact with the skin. It was proven quite worthless against the ninja, who ironically doesn't show any skin besides the one between his eyes (Not to mention his magical ninja suit's energy provided some sort of mystical defense against the mind control waves).**

 **delphigirl689: She will eventually, and it will be hilarious (I hope). Unfortunately, I can't allow him giving her an upgrade, since she's already seriously powerful as she is. As you could see in the previous chapter, she held her own ground quite well against Randy, despite being in a dangerously dry desert, if I decide to upgrade her, she'll become too powerful for Randy and even his friends to handle.**

 **Chapter ten: Family issues**

It was yet another stormy, dark night flight, only this time, while Howard, Julian and Mr. S. Ward Smith were sleeping in their first class seats, Randy was inside the Nomicon, in the paper woods of the Nomicon, speaking with Prime Ninja, also known as Hansuke Norisu.

"I… Don't know what to say… A ninja tournament?" asked Hansuke "Yeah. Apparently the winner gets to become the leader of the entire clan, or something like that" said Randy to him "But why would the council make such a decision, not to mention the timing… This sounds dangerous" said the unsecure Prime Ninja, then whispering something to himself. "Yeah, also I have a question for you…" said Randy "what might that be" asked Hansuke "Well… It seems like all the other participants are going to be direct descendants of the other eight of the Norisu Nine, so… Why isn't your descendant participating in this?" Randy spilled out eventually. Hansuke's eyes immediately turned dark. He turned around and gazed at the paper fields stretching towards infinity, eventually turning back to Randy and removing his mask, much to Randy's surprise. With a small sigh, he began to speak, his voice trembling as painful memories began to surface inside his artificial mind: "I guess it's time I tell you my… Hansuke's story" he said while feeling his throat aching.

"The Nomicon is like a memory chip; when a Ninja finishes his duty, all of his memories, experiences, thoughts, wishes, dreams and emotions as the Ninja become sucked into the Nomicon and become one with it. I myself am no more than a mere shadow of Norisu Hansuke, the first Norisville Ninja, but you already know all of that by now. But as a copy of him, I possess his memories as well, some too painful for a normal human to withstand…" the temple around Randy suddenly began to change, swirling and twisting like water flushed down a toilet, eventually changing their surroundings into an ancient Japanese dojo, hidden within the mountains that surrounded it. A noise was heard above their heads. As Randy and Hansuke looked above them, they saw a bunch of kids- nine, to be precise- playing tag while jumping from branch to branch, as if it was completely normal "Who are those?" asked Randy "That's me and my brothers, in our childhood, playing and laughing without a worry in the world. We grew into a family of mercenaries, assassins that killed for money, we lived a disgraceful life all these years, until…" an explosion was heard. The nine curious kids went towards the sound and so did Randy and Hansuke. As they reach a small city, they spotted what seemed like a person with grey skin, fangs, claws, huge bat wings and a sharp tale. Even though the people spoke Japanese, Randy could understand every word of it. Maybe it was the Nomicon's effect "A Yokai! Run for your lives!" yelled a peasant as the monster breathed fire and burned down a house "We have to do something!" said Randy as he was ready for action, but he was stopped by Hansuke "this isn't real, it's just a memory. Besides, look over there" Hansuke pointed behind them and as Randy turned around, he saw the nine kids coming in the monster's direction.

"Hey, ugly!" yelled a kid who looked just like Hansuke. He threw a rock at the beast, which turned around and flew towards them. The nine young ninjas dispersed and then attacked the monster with peculiar attacks, some of which Randy seemed to recognize: a blue ninja threw ice shurikans at the monster's wings, taking away its ability to fly, a brown ninja used the earth attack to send it flying at the air, a black kunoichi ***** used shadow step to appear in front of the monster and sent it back down with a front-flip kick and the red ninja that resembled Hansuke kicked the falling monster's face, making the defeated creature to explode in flames "weak…" said an azure ninja who blew his ponytail while laying with his back against a wrecked wall doing nothing "Who's that jerk?" asked Randy "That's the oldest of us brothers, Norisu Ayato" said Hansuke with a glare "Wait, so you're not the oldest?" asked Randy "No, I'm the second to the oldest, but my skills and the fact that I was the last one to survive the Sorcerer's attack granted me the nickname 'the ninth Norisu". A cheering crowd and a fancy and large man who was being carried in a palanquin came to where they were standing "You nine warriors have saved this town (And more importantly, my life) from this horrid monster! What is your name, young lads?" asked the man, as his shaking palanquin carriers lowered him down "Uh… we're…" Hansuke was stuttering, until he was pushed aside by Ayato "We're the Norisu Nine" he said with a voice full of pride, despite his non-existing efforts in the fight against the beast "The Norisu Nine! What an incredible group of people! Say… what do you think about working for me?" said the man with a slick smile on his face. Hearing the offer, the faces of all the nine brothers, including Ayato's, were enlightened "We would love to!" said Hansuke "Great! Now follow me!" said the heavy men as his palanquin carriers were putting inhuman efforts in lifting him on their shoulders again.

The images around Randy began to constantly change around him, showing the nine brothers fighting against different people and creatures as they got older "After we accepted the emperor's offer, we began to work as his bodyguards and an elite ninja force that protected Japan from monsters and evil all around the country, we even fought the Norisu assassin guild who hunted us down for abandoning the clan and it's rules. Having tons of experience that surpassed ours, we were unable to defeat them and went into hiding in different places across the globe; we needed to go to that much of a distance in order to escape from them. Time passed and eventually each one of us, including myself, fell in love and had children, to which each one of us passed down their specialties. While teaching my son, Hideki Norisu and enjoying the peaceful days with my wife, Kate Norisu, I was the happiest man in the world. But of course, fate had other plans for a person who escaped hell like me…"

Once again the scenario changed around them, showing the image of father and son walking together and carrying fish, suddenly noticing with pale faces and wide eyes the explosion that just occurred in the mountains. As they rushed in and saw what was most likely their burning house, they were glaring with deep hatred at the Ninjas who caused the explosion "… What could we do? Rage consumed our mind and spirit, so we charged fueled with our rage at the Norisu assassins, fighting like demons. But while we gained immense power from releasing the chains of reason, we also lost the ability to think straight, and my son was the one who paid the price for it…" as they were raging and killing all the Norisu assassins with their incredible power, one of them who was heavily wounded slowly lifted his bow and took an arrow out of his stomach, his arms trembling as he stretched the arrow across the string, eventually releasing it. In a loud whistle, the arrow pierced the smoke clouds and the air itself, eventually penetrating Hideki's chest. Hideki turned to look at his now father, a single red tear running down his cheek as he fell to the ground with a thud that echoed across the Nomicon. Hansuke snapped right out of it and went to lift his son, yelling at him to wake up and eventually screaming to the starry sky as his son went permanently quiet.

"Wait, your son is dead!? What the juice!?" said Randy, who was having trouble processing the information even before witnessing the shocking event "Yeah, being the embodiment of Hansuke's experience as the Ninja, I can feel his deep pain and sorrow to this day. Suffering from the kind that can drive people crazy" the image around them began to once again change constantly; once it was Hansuke helping his sister, the black ninja, against Norisu assasins in an ancient port, other it was helping Ayato figh them in Ayers Rock at Australia and so on. "After avenging my family and protecting my brothers from the Norisu assassins, we once again united as a clan that would be active against villains across the world, until we came across the sorcerer. One after one my brothers fell, sacrificing themselves and managing to weaken his powers significantly, until only I was left" the image then changed to Hansuke, wearing his Ninja suit and kneeling before eight stone pillars "I was left alone with the task to defeat the sorcerer and avenge my comrades, but this time, the black fire of revenge didn't consume my mind, this time I was ready to do what I had to do in order to protect this world. I probably don't need to tell you how that part of my story ended, since you were there to help me. And after a long time of serving the city that came to be Norisville, I finally quit being the Ninja and entrusted my powers, my essence and my legacy to a trusty ally, continuing to live the rest of my life in the bliss of ignorance, finding love again and even founding a new family" finished Hansuke with a smile that could only be reflected by people who had a hole in their soul filled again with that mysterious essence called 'love''

"Wait, so you DO have descendants! Why not pass the Nomicon to them? They'll be more fit for the job" said Randy "Because I'll only hurt the reborn me by putting such heavy duty on his family once again. But… There IS something that might catch your interest" said Prime Ninja as suddenly the roof began to collapse in the paper dimension they were. Suddenly, a bunch of roots dropped from the sky, reaching their position. Randy could see Hansuke's face on a paper on top of the main root, then seeing the faces of his kids, grandkids and a couple more generations filled with faces from different races and backgrounds; he saw an Afro-American sailor, a British cop and even a Chinese biker, but his pupils shrunk to atomic size as he saw the last two generations which's roots extended to the floor. Randy's jaw dropped to the floor as he recognized the pictures; on the top two there was the image of a beautiful woman with tyrian purple hair and emerald eyes sparkling with energy and the image of a robust man with black hair, sapphire blue eyes, a round beard and a soft smile that seemed too bright to look at. On the bottom picture, there was the image of a young teenage at his late 14's, with spiky tyrian pruple hair, sapphire blue eyes and had the face of someone who's main purpose in life was to have fun and live his teenage years to the fullest- it was none other than Randy Cunnigham.

For a second Randy thought the background around him was going to change again, only to realize it was his own head that was spinning and ready to black out from the overload of information flowing to his brain "Wha- Why is…? When did… How?"

"Destiny, Randy. You were meant to follow this path centuries before you even existed, which is also why I'm worried about this insanely shady ninja tournament and it's horrible timing" Hansuke then grabbed his shoulders firmly, as if preventing him from fainting, and looked at Randy with serious eyes "Listen to me, you must be very careful. Whatever happens, no matter the circumstances, you must NOT trust the other ninjas, for there's no knowing what happened in the clan that caused this. Understood?" he asked with a tone that gave Randy the chills "Understood" said Randy with a shaking tone "...Don't worry, it'll all be fine, after all, you're my greatest pupil" said Hansuke with a reassuring voice while patting on Randy's shoulder.

And with that, the plane's wheels began to rub against the asphalt as their flight landed on the grounds of Tokyo, Japan.

 **Welp, guess I'll see you sometime around November next time. So until then, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode eleven: Tokyo Sprint**

After getting off the plane, Randy, Howard, Julian and S. Ward Smith took the chance to take a little tour -and by little, I meant for a whole week- around the country of the rising sun, eventually reaching a museum "Hey, Smith? Why Japan? What kind of materials are in here that you wanted so much?" asked Julian, catching the attention of a spaced off Smith, who was staring at the statue of a samurai "Huh? Oh, right. You know how Japan is the country where the 1st Katana was forged, right?"

"Right…" agreed Julian, not getting what was his point "So that's it: The katana is so far the sharpest, fastest and one of the most flexible swords in the world, with an incredible penetration ability that can go even through other metals, so I wanted to harness that technology, as well as enhance it with my own mystical touch and then apply it to your guns in order to make the best fire weapons humanity has ever seen" said a fired-up Smith with a dreamy, childish smile "Sounds great!" said Julian. Howard was looking around, completely bored, until something caught his attention; it was a statue of a person. But not a regular person, it wore shogun armor with big shoulder pads, large wings spread behind him with legs that were avian from the knee below. In his right hand it held a greatsword that resembled a katana with a guard covered with feathers and it wore a mask which resembled very much the Tengu's beak "Wow…" said Howard, struck with awe, until a voice from behind him shook him "Oh, I see the statue of the Dai-Tengu caught your attention sir"

Howard spun 90 degrees to his left a took a step back to the sudden appearance of a Japanese tour guide with the label 'Hanzo' on it "Well, yeah, I guess… Wait, the Dai-what-now?" asked a confused Howard "The Dai-tengu. This legendary Yokai was the most powerful of the Tengu, as well as one of the most powerful Yokai in general and the one who led the Tengu army to fight side to side with the humans during the great Yokai war" explained Hanzo "But wait, aren't Tengu Demon birds that, you know, look like birds?" asked him Howard "Oh, no sir. Only the lesser Tengu had an avian appearance. The more powerful the Tengu, the more human it looked like, since a human body helped them gain agility and enhanced their combat abilities. Dai-Tengu, being the most powerful of all, was the one who looked like a human the most. Legends say that behind his mask lied the face of a handsome young man. The Tengu and the humans used to be in war, but after Dai-Tengu fell in love with a human woman, their love brought the Tengu and Human race together and they formed an alliance that helped them defeat the other dark Yokai alongside the legendary Norisu Nine in the Great War" said Hanzo "Whoa… He must've been such a cool guy" said Howard.

After meeting outside the museum, the four began to discuss their plans "Ok, so me and Howard will go to mount Nasu to meet with the ninjas while Julian and Mr. Smith will go collect the materials on Kyoto and then meet with us, got it?" asked Randy "Yeah, yeah, we know already…" said Smith. After going in separate ways, Randy and Howard walked through the streets of Tokyo to the train station "So, do you have any idea who you're up against in this contest?" asked Howard "Actually, I do. Hansuke (That's how Prime Ninja is called) explained it to me like this: besides him, the other 8 ninjas' specialties are:

Black- Tricks & Illusions

Green- Agility

Turquoise- Speed

Crimson- Strength

White- Air

Orange- Fire

Brown- Earth

Blue- Water

And apparently, since he was the weakest and youngest of brothers, in order to keep up with them, Hansuke tried to learn all of his brothers' abilities, that's why I can do all these, in other words, you can say I'm a Jack of all trades" said Randy, filled with pride and confidence "Dude, if there's anything I learned from going to the gym, is that you can't try to do all the muscles and expect to get quick and good results in each one of them" said Howard "Huh?" asked Randy "What I'm trying to say, is that you might know all those techniques, but since you tend to vary in their training and use, you might not be as good at them as you think, unlike those who focused their training in one subject and mastered it" explained Howard to a quickly to drop Randy. Suddenly, Randy felt a weird sensation in the back of his head. A dim metallic sound rung in his ears and almost as if he was acting by instinct, he grabbed Howard and dropped him and himself to the ground. Passing above them and cutting a strand of Randy's hair was a turquoise ninja star that went into a watermelon in one of the posts at the street. Everyone ran and screamed in panic as a bunch of turquoise ninjas began to swing from the ropes and electric lines on top of their heads "Aren't they supposed to be your distant family!?" asked a sweaty Howard "Guess they're not so fond of me" said Randy as he put on his mask "You 'guess'!?" asked Howard sarcastically out of near death shock.

The turquoise ninjas began to swing down in their direction, swinging around like Russian athletes "Howard, go to the station and catch the train to Mt. Nasu, I have to deal with this guys" said Randy to him "You better not die on me" said Howard as he ran off. One of the ninjas launched himself at Randy so fast, that if it wasn't for his super senses, he would've been chopped like a cucumber "'I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here, but you guys are the 3rd branch of the Norisu family, the turquoise speed ninjas, right?" asked the Ninja with a sassy tone "You're well informed, but that won't help you against us" said a Kunoichi* as she took out two wakizashis* and charged at inhuman speed towards Randy "Comet Sprint!" yelled Randy as the space around him suddenly turned sloppy and in slow motion, although the Kunoichi in front of him now seemed to dash at normal speed at him, though in reality, they were both moving at super speed. The Ninja blocked her attack and then dodged the swords of other two ninjas, making a large backflip to put some distance between them "Hey! Fight fair, would you!" said a pissed Ninja "Fair? We're honking NINJAS! Fair is not how we fight" said a ninja before he and his companions burst in laughter "Oh, so that's how it's going to be" said Randy clenching his sword and then running away from them.

* * *

Julian and Mr. Smith went by taxi to a rundown corner of Tokyo. Julian had his handguns hidden under his sleeves, readied, while Mr. Smith carried a seemingly heavy bag on his shoulder "So wait, if you don't know how to make Katanas, how did you make Randy's swords?" asked Julian while they were walking the filthy neighborhood's streets "Oh, those aren't Katanas, they're Ninjatos. It's an ancient weapon used by Ninjas that many people mistake for a Katana, but is rather straight, thick and slightly heavier. You see, there are some legal issues with gathering the secrets to making a Katana, so I've economically convinced a fellow sword-making friend of mine to share information" said Mr. Smith with a shrug "So basically, you bribed a sword maker to betray tradition and steal the secrets for you" said Julian with a slightly disappointed look on his face "Well, when you put it like that… Oh, he's here! Let me do the talking" said Mr Smith to the sight of a traditionally dressed Japanese swordsmith holding a suitcase. Julian wondered how the blind man could see him "Did you bring the stuff?" asked Mr. Smith "You bet I did. I risked my life for this, so you better had kept your end of the deal" said the swordsmith while pointing his finger at Mr. Smith "Take a look for yourself" said smith handing him the bag. When the swordsmith laid down the suitcase and opened it, a feint green glow came out of it "okay, you can have it" he said, kicking open the suitcase, containing a few materials and scrolls, then closing the bag and running away "Is this it?" asked Julian. After taking a close look (or rather, touch) on the scrolls and materials, Smith smiled and said: "Yep, this is the stuff. Now let's get out of here" said Mr. Smith right before a bullet hit a window near him "Run!"

"By the way, what did you trade with the swordsmith?"

"Trust me on this one; You don't wanna know"

* * *

For the regular citizens of Japan who weren't in hyper-speed, all they could hear was a sonic boom right before a strong wind came and tripped them off. Randy was trying his best, but even then he got small cuts here and there. Knowing he couldn't abuse his physical and mental limits- especially not before the contest- Randy tried to conserve his powers and lose them, unsuccessfully. They all eventually stopped near a shrine, when the Ninja was surrounded by all the other turquoise ninjas. The Kunoich approached the Ninja while her Wakizashis were ready to cut him like a tomato "Well, well. Looks like you're trapped, Mr. 'Ninja', it seems like the winner of the contest will be my-"

"Satsuki!" yelled a female voice as a shuriken hit her blades, making them fall to the ground. From the shrine's roof, another turquoise Kunoichi dropped down in a backflip and walked towards them, angry.

"Nishina Nee-san*! What are you doing? This fake doesn't deserve to participate-"

"Enough! Everyone deserves to participate, even someone like him, I will just have to defeat them all myself" replied Yuki as she then looked at the nervous Randy. She took out her mask, revealing the face of a Japanese girl about his age with long black hair, bright brown eyes and a tiny scar near her right eye. She helped him up and then frowned towards the other Kunoichi, who also took her mask, revealing the face of a girl similar to her, with pigtails and slightly darker eyes. The girl then bowed down in an apologizing manner "Forgive my little sister, Ninja, she's a little… Obsessively competitive"

"Um… Can someone PLEASE explain me what the juice is going on!?" asked Randy after regaining his senses "Oh, right. Allow me to explain: My name is Norisu Nishina, descendant of Norisu Hishiro, the turquoise ninja of speed. This one here is my little sister, Norisu Satsuki. Please forgive her rudeness, she just thinks that the other competitors and especially you don't deserve to win the title of clan leader" she said while gesturing with her hand to Satsuki, who frowned to her childish treatment "But why?" asked Randy, still mad that she almost killed him "Because our clan was the only one to stay in here and properly pass our tradition onwards! Your weak ancestor decided to live a life of foolishness and passed on his mask as if it was a toy to every stupid teenager he found, untrained, reckless and careless. You do not deserve to call yourself a ninja!" yelled Satsuki, enraging Randy, who then stopped his aimed attack as he saw Nishina smack her little sister on her head "I'm deeply sorry for her behavior. Since you don't have a family to escort you, what do you think about us escorting you to the meeting place as an apology?" asked Nishina nicely "Well… okay. My name is Randy Cunningham, by the way" said Randy as he took his mask off. Considering Nishina was the older sister and since she's a participant, probably the strongest in the clan, Randy was shivering to the thought of the monstrous speed she probably possessed. He decided it was best for him to get on her good side and save as much energy as he could for when the real fight begins.

* * *

"Howard!" yelled Randy from the ninja crowd as they appeared in front of the confused Howard on the main road near the mountain. "Randy! Wait… Didn't these guys try to murder you or something?" asked Howard, much to Nishina's embarrassment "Oh, its fine now" said Randy "Is it now…?" asked an unbelieving Howard. A trashed car then collapsed on its wheels on the street near them and a pair of sweaty and smoked Smith and Julian came out of it. "WOW! What happened to you two!?" asked Howard as he Randy helped Smith and Julian up "That's… A story for another time…" said Julian, scratching the back of his head "Welp, we're here now, so we better get in" said Randy as the trio began to climb up together with the turquoise ninjas.

 **Next chapter will be the begining of the tournament, see you next week!**

 ***Kunoichi- The female term for a Ninja.**

 ***Wakizashi- A shorter version of the Katana for fighting in close quarters and inside buildings.**

 ***Nee-san - Japanese honorific for addressing an older sister.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, the holidays. The perfect time to relax, hang out with your family and of course… Getting back from my long forgotten hiatus! I'm so sorry guys, but here's the new episode.**

 **Chapter twelve: First round- RACE!**

After getting back together and cleaning their messy clothes, Randy, Howard, Julian, Mr. Smith and the speed ninjas went up the mountain, going through a secret cave entrance into what seemed like a hidden Japanese kingdom "Whoa…" said the four in unison "Welcome to Kazenagi, an ancient ninja village and the last one to remain active. We of the Norisu Hishiro clan live here together with the ninja elders of the nine clans. We capture and bring Yokai here in order to prevent them from going rampant and killing people" said Nishina with clear joy as the four admired here "What are Yokai? I heard that name a couple of times before, but I never understood what it means" said Randy "You don't know? Yokai are-"

"Yokai are ancient Japanese folklore monsters that lived in ancient times. Some of the most famous Yokai are: The Tengu, the Yuuki onna, the Kyuubi and the Ryuu, an ancient Japanese dragon" said Julian, interrupting Nishina, who seemed to be actually impressed of his knowledge "Looks like someone has done their homework" said Nishina to Julian "What can I say, when I'm not looking for bike selling posts, I tend to get pretty deep into mythology" replied a smug Julian "Well, well, look what we have here: it's the Fake-o and The speedy girl!" said a green ninja in an insulting matter while a bunch of other green ninjas laughed behind him "And who's that jerk?" asked Howard "That's Nicholas Rodriguez, descendant of Norisu Ren, the green ninja of agility" Nick pulled off his mask, revealing a Hispanic face with a thin moustache and beard, even his jet black wavy hair seemed to mock Randy, much to his charging "So you're another one of the participants, huh? I'm SO going to enjoy kicking your butt" said Randy poking his chest, which really pissed him off "You know, we don't have to wait for the tournament, we can fight right here, right now!" he said with dangerous eyes. Suddenly, all the other ninja sub-clans began to surround them, enticing them to fight.

"Randy, this isn't worth it" said Nishina while looking at Nick with disgust, but Randy was way gone into the mood, his last few months were way too much of a load and he needed to take it out on something. Putting his mask on and taking his Ninjatos out, Randy charged quickly, ready to teach Nick a lesson, but found himself cutting through the air. It took Randy less than a millisecond to look down and see Nick bent backwards on the ground, dodging his attack like Neo would dodge bullets in "Matrix", unfortunately for Randy, he didn't have time to react, as Nick bounced back like a spring instantly and head-butted him so hard, he sent him flying a couple of feet away "There is a reason they call me the master of agility" said Nick with a wild look on his face as he took out a pair of Kopis blades and entering battle stance, but before he could do something, a loud and powerful stomping hit the ground and made everyone except for the crimson ninjas, brown ninjas and Howard to trip and fall to the ground. From the crowd emerged the leader of the crimson ninjas, an Australian redhead, teenage girl who had a serious look on his face "Enough with this nonsense!" said the girl as her blood red hair seemed to be moving from her anger "You! Lower your weapons!" she said while pointing at Nick "And you Don't shame yourself by dropping to his level!" she said pointing at Randy, who shot himself in the air and saluted like a frightened soldier "Yes, Sir! I mean, Ma'am, umm…"

"My name is Lucy Norisu, direct descendant of Norisu Shinichi, the crimson ninja of strength" she said while helping him up "You all better not fight before the tournament starts" she said while she and her group were leaving "I wanna defeat every single one of you at full strength".

All the ninjas gathered before an old guy at the balcony of what seemed like a Japanese castle "Welcome, brave warriors from all parts of the globe. My name is Norisu Hiyakashi, one of the elders of the Norisu clan. Today we'll begin the two part tournament to decide which of the heads of the nine Norisu clans is fit to become the leader of the clans, but that's not the only reason we're organizing this tournament. In order to keep secrecy, we didn't mention it in the flyers you received, but the winner of the tournament will also be granted a special powerful artifact, holding a power so strong, that only the strongest of ninjas can possibly control it" everyone began to chat with each other "Oh, please! I'm clearly the most powerful of ninjas here" said Nick "Am I right babe?" he said in a flirty matter to Lucy, which in respond gave him a kick so loud down there, that it was enough to shut everyone up. Randy and the rest of the males in the city paled while holding their crotches in horror. A single tear ran down Nick's right cheek as he fainted and fell to the floor, twitching. "(Someone get the young man a healer…)" whispered the elder in his assistant's ears before clearing his throat and proceeding "Anyway, the tournament will be divided in two parts: the first will be a Triathlon across Japan with nine different segments made to match the specialties of the nine clan, at the end of which the last ninja to arrive gets disqualified. The second part of the tournament will be a more traditional part: The remaining eight ninjas will be divided into pairs, at random and fight in pairs until only two will be left in the finals, after which the winner will be declared leader of all clans!" finished the elder with his hands up. Everyone was cheering in the crowd besides Randy. He knew it's going to be one of his toughest fights.

* * *

Demons haunted Howard's dreams. Nightmares about a creature falling down on him and enveloping him into a cocoon. Silence, until all of a sudden, a hand broke through the cocoon. Howard fought the regenerating black matter, scratching, punching and screaming with invisible strength, breaking through and into the light. He woke up. He was sitting in one of the four beds on the room he and his friends were given. 'That was one heck of a dream', he thought with a smile. Suddenly, he heard a cry that was everything but human. He didn't know if he was being too curios, or if the voice somehow attracted him, but he couldn't stop his body from marching in the direction of the voice. Passing through all sorts of monuments, paintings and artifacts in the amazing underground ninja city, Howard eventually reached what seemed like a cave. While his relatively decent sense of logic told him to back the juice up, a weird mixture of excitement, attraction and sleepiness drove him into the cave. There, locked in chains, was a coffin. Howard went straight towards it, not noticing the knocked out guards and slowly reached his hand towards the coffin. Now in his mind echoed the screams of his consciousness 'Stop! Don't do that! Have you not seen any one of the 'Mummy' movies!?' but at the same time, another voice echoed in his head, saying that he got too far to back out now. Just as the tip of his middle finger touched the coffin, all of the chains sprung out like frightened snakes and the coffin opened with a bang. A cloud of red smoke burst out like a geyser, and then it enveloped Howard. The next thing he knew, Julian spilled a bucket of water on his face, telling him to hurry up and get dressed for the big ninja race.

It was a stressful morning, alright. Randy and the other eight ninjas were standing near the starting line outside the mountain with the entire village watching the show from different positions across Japan. Randy was eager to get on his motorcycle 'Good thing we're using these' said Randy while looking at his red and black motorcycle 'I'm scared to see just how fast Nishina really is…'.

On a seat near the starting line, the elder watched as one of his servants appeared in a smoke bomb and whispered in his ear something that gave him a decent shock "(What!? Find it and subdue it as quickly as possible!)" He whispered back and the servant disappeared as he appeared. In front of the starting line a ninja looking like a show host wearing an orange suit appeared in an orange smoke cloud "Welcome, one and all, to the event of the year! The first phase of the two part tournament to decide who's going to become the clan leader of the Norisu ninja family! Allow me to present the contestants: Here we have from the turquoise root clan, Nishina norisu, from the crimson root clan is Lucy Norisu, from the green root clan, it's Nick Rodriguez, from the black root clan we have Alexander Drakos…" and so on. Every sub clan cheered for its respectful contestant "And of course, the boy and the legend, the one who defeated the sorcerer, the serpentine god of thunder, Quetzalcoatl, the ninja who spent his last two years training alone without a drop of ninja blood, Randy Cunningham!" Immense shame overcame Randy when he saw that his friends were the only ones cheering him in the silent, serious looking crowd. As he looked around for a distraction he only found the face of the Mexican orange ninja, Pedro Rivera, who looked at Randy with hatred (for obvious reasons).

"Here are the obstacles: first, in the black obstacle, we have the inescapable infinite track. Then, on the green obstacle, there's the three dimensional interdimensional track through the rundown-downtown of the big city. The participants will then go through the turquoise blocker, which will be the lightning tunnel through the country's main generator. After that there's the crimson obstacle, a personal road blocked with Yvetamantium, one of the toughest materials on earth. Following that you'll have to equip your wings, because in the white obstacle you'll meet with the biggest canyon in the whole world. On the orange side of the track we have a race through the scorching sands of a nuclear bombarded ghost town. Then prepare for the unforgiving death mountain on the brown obstacle and last but not least in the blue obstacle a race through the frozen sea, a snowy desert filled with unstable ice tacks and deadly frozen icicles. Those who'll get stuck on a track for up to five hours will be allowed to skip it, but will be punished severely with a fifteen minute penalty. This is indeed a cruel race, and only the eight best of the nine Norisu descendants will be able to move on. So get on your positions!" everyone hoped on their bike. Randy's hands were sweaty. He held the handle bar so tightly, that he could feel his hands getting white from the pressure "This is going to be fun" said Nick with a devious smile. Randy remembered what prime ninja told him "Don't trust any of the ninjas". Remembering that, he wore a more serious face and put his ninja mask as well as his bike helmet on. While everyone else did the same, the ninja in the orange suits raised his finger "On your marks, get set…" everyone turned their engines on. The tension was incredibly high and was followed by the roar of the nine motorcycle engines, as well as the ninjas' determination "GO!" the second the orange ninja lowered his hand, every single one of the ninjas flew forwards on their bikes 'Let's do this' was Randy's last clear thoughts before entering competitive mode.

 **That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Happy holidays!**


End file.
